In The End
by MufuMufuSan
Summary: Hibari Kyoya gains an unlikely companion no one else seems to see. MOD!Harry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** : A general annoyance

 _This chapter isn't edited in anyway. How annoying, right~? Well, if you see an error, be a bud, be a pal, and tell me, yeah?_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or HP, or any of its characters.

 **Warnings:** General.

 **A/N:** Ah, I was trying to sleep when a thought struck me: Harry as Kyoya's pseudo guardian angel. That doesn't really mean that Harry is an angel or not, it's just struck me as (Probably MOD?) Harry just suddenly appearing somehow and Kyoya just "tch."

Or maybe this all just another attempt to get into writing, who knows?

Though I am going to be re-looking at the "Another Sky" story, and probably re-write somethings a bit. Just need the motivation and time. Same for anything I do, now that I think about it.

Enjoy!

 **[Edited: 1/27/17]**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya wasn't able to see him for his whole life.

At the young age of 7, Hibari Kyoya developed a justified sense of right and wrong. What should be, and what should _not_ be. It was just unfortunate, at least for the rest of Namimori's population, that he had the means and deadly will to enforce his senses.

So seeing someone no one else saw was along the lines of something that should _not_ be happening.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyoya met him when he was five.

"Herbivore," he spat out coldly, the teenager only blinking a few times at him. Kyoya had just finished testing his newest pair of tonfas his father had gotten for him on a pair of thieving herbivores. Then this herbivore appeared and just watched him with a tight expression.

Said expression loosened, and the boy greeted rather slowly, "...Hello." The boy eyed the limp bodies on the ground. "Did you kill them?" A sort of shocked and vaguely horrified awe were expressed in the words. "That's..."

Kyoya merely grunted at him, flicking his tonfas to rid them of anything unsavory, before turning and trying to walk away. Try being the key word-

The damned herbivore followed.

"Herbivore." Kyoya paused in the mouth of the ally. "..." _Leave_. He hoped his expression conveyed that word as dangerously as it could, and it probably did, with the way the teenager's mouth twitched.

"...My name is Harry, by the way," the teenager said casually, as if Kyoya wasn't glaring death at him. Harry glanced around. "Where are we? I can't seem to recognize anything...," he muttered, scratching the back of his head as he frowned at his surroundings. "What happened anyways...?"

" _I'll bite you to death._ "

Harry barely had time to blink questioningly at him, before Kyoya had charged at him.

The first, and last, time Kyoya had ran headfirst into a wall.

(He'll never admit that he did such a thing; not even under the pain of death.)

"Are you okay?" The teenager, Harry, almost shouted when Kyoya picked himself up, wobbly and lightheaded, from the ground, wiping at the warm blood that spouted from his nose. Kyoya had simply glared at the teenager, did it look like he was okay? Not that he needed the teenager's sympathy.

What the hell...?

"What are you, herbivore?" Kyoya snarled, keeping a steady hand on his bleeding nose and one hand on one of his tonfas just in case. Not being touchable on the physical plane or not, Kyoya will bite him to death.

Harry blinked at him, worry still etched onto his face. The concern died away as he pondered Kyoya's question, before smiling regretfully, "...I really...don't know."

And thus began a tentative relationship between the two of them.

-0-0-0-0-

"I still can't believe your dad just lets you do this," Harry commented as he watched Kyoya's tonfa connect with another herbivore's head. The herbivore dropped into a crumple, underneath Kyoya's satisfied eyes. "You think with him being head of the police here and all," Harry eyed the limp teenaged delinquent with a frown.

Kyoya merely flicked his tonfas to get the blood off of them, frowning at Harry. Idiot herbivore. It was _because_ of his father being in his position that he allowed Kyoya to do whatever he wanted. Not that that would have stopped Kyoya any, but it was a nice thought.

Kyoya's father was the head of the police. Thus, top of the food chain.

It only made sense that Kyoya was allowed to do what he want, right?

"At least you don't outright kill them," Harry sighed, falling into step beside the 7 year old. "I don't think I could just watch a kid just murder people," he shuddered, the teenager rubbing at his forehead anxiously.

"..." Kyoya twitched.

Two years of this.

Two years of being crowded with this- this-

 _Herbivore_.

And yet, there was nothing Kyoya could do. He couldn't attack Harry with his teeth or tonfas. Or with anything, really. Anything that touched Harry just went right through him, much to Kyoya's and Harry's mutual discomfort. Kyoya couldn't just tell him to _leave_ , because Harry just...wouldn't listen.

Or possibly couldn't.

Kyoya tried not to think too much about that.

In the two years being stuck together, it was inevitable that Kyoya would get to know the pale teenager somewhat. Harry's full name was Harry James Potter, and last he checked, he was 17. Other than the bare basics of it all, Kyoya didn't really ask for more information. The black haired teenager probably wouldn't grace him with a straight answer anyways, the herbivore. It also didn't help that sometimes, Harry would get this glazed and distant look in his eyes, the vibrant green dimming and a small smile of emotion lining his expression.

It made Kyoya feel...uncomfortable.

"Kyoya, school's almost out," Harry interrupted Kyoya's train of thought, making the 7 year old bare his teeth. Harry ignored it, peering into an electronic store, squinting at a T.V screen. The news was playing, and the time was shown in tiny markings near the bottom of the screen.

School was almost out.

Without a word, Kyoya started heading towards the direction of Namimori's elementary school. He didn't feel like he really needed the education that they taught to those he was forced to call peers, so he usually just went to drop his stuff off and gather some more work before heading out to his patrols.

His teacher was eager enough to send him on his way.

As long as he did the work, turned it in with satisfactory marks, she wouldn't bother him.

Worked fine enough for him.

"... Please try and not to terrify the other children that much," Harry mused, strolling along casually. His hands were stuffed in black trousers, the rumpled white button up shirt clean and spotless. It was a simple outfit, meant for _ordinary_ and probably simple people.

Harry was hardly either.

For one, Kyoya wasn't sure if he was a person at all.

Secondly, Harry was hardly simple.

Because he never ate anything, he never changed the outfit he wore, didn't really need to sleep but Kyoya still found him dozing at odd hours of the day. No one else saw him but Kyoya, which was concerning on it's own. Harry also had a tendency to try and convince him that the herbivores around him could possibly be friends.

Tch.

Annoying.

Harry would only shake his head, smile slightly, and say, "I understand... I think...", in response to Kyoya's words.

How? How could he possibly understand? He was nothing but a herbivore.

"Are you concerned about the announcement the headmaster gave this morning? That's almost sweet, considering you," Harry said, as they entered the school gates. No other was in the courtyard, so school probably haven't released _just_ yet.

Good.

Kyoya would be able to wait as the herbivores come out.

"Kyoya?"

"...hn," Kyoya grunted as he found his school bag hidden in an empty conference room no one used. Leaving his bag for now, Kyoya exited the room to see that cleaning duty had started.

A few children that had exited their classroom flinched and rushed back in.

Kyoya smirked.

Harry face palmed. "Bullies aren't rewarded in any way, Kyoya," he said exasperated. "Isn't that what the headmaster warned everyone about this morning?"

"... I'm a carnivore," Kyoya muttered as they headed back outside. Finding the tree next to the gate entrance satisfactory, he climbed and waited.

Harry appeared next to him, despite not ever lifting a finger to climb up. Kyoya had grown used to Harry's annoying habit of just appearing.

And just not going away.

Kyoya just ignored him.

Bullies.

A group of elementary kids were harassing kindergartners after school, which just wouldn't do if Kyoya had anything to say in it. It'd be a perfect chance for Kyoya to practice his authority over his herbivore peers, and make a statement:

Don't get on Hibari Kyoya's radar.

It was a well known fact that doing anything that disturbs the general peace of Namimori was starting to be dealt swiftly with Hibari Kyoya. Kids generally didn't start anything, at least in his class group.

Obviously, if his so called peers started to bully others, and acting out... It was an act of defiance.

It was up to the carnivores to keep the peace.

 _Kamikorosu_

Harry eyed him warily, "Little hellion." Kyoya merely sniffed, eyes trained firmly on the school building's entrance. Who cared what Harry thought? He was just a herbivore, a herbivore that just wouldn't leave him be.

How irritating.

-0-0-0-0-

"Th- than- thaaaa-" The little brown puffball stuttered, and Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the useless herbivore. Was it trying to speak to him? "Thaaannnk-HEEEEEEIIIIIIIII~" And then it was gone.

Kyoya sniffed at it's disappearance, wondering why he hadn't left in the first place if he got scared so easily. He glanced dispassionately at the kids around him, needlessly heeding Harry's advice of not going _too_ hard on them. They were kids, not the delinquents Kyoya has a hobby of beating up.

Which only served to irk him more. How dare they try to break the order, when it was obvious they were nothing but weak?

(A part of him was angry that he expected something harder. A challenge. Something he wouldn't get from his peers, obviously.)

Harry was kneeling beside a kid, trying to check them over despite not being able to touch anything physically. "I think they'll be alright, a little...or big bruise here and there," Harry stood up and brushed off whatever dust that didn't get onto him. Kyoya sniffed, tucking his tonfas away and started heading back to school.

"Is your dad going to be home tonight?" Harry asked, once again falling into step beside the 7 year old. "I can help you make dinner again tonight."

Another thing Kyoya found out: Harry could cook. While Harry wasn't that expertised in various cultured dishes outside of the general English breakfast (Harry was British. Which was kind of odd, because he spoke Japanese fluently, no accent found.), he knew his way around the kitchen if given enough time and a good cookbook.

"Hn," Kyoya hummed in agreement.

As they trudged home, Kyoya's bag on his shoulders, Kyoya couldn't help but yawn. It wasn't a tiring day, more or less a boring one, which had the same effect on him nonetheless. He gave Harry a side glance, slightly envious of not needing sleep.

Yet Harry still chose to do it.

Weird.

Hibari Kyoya just sighed as Harry tried to pick another conversation topic out of thin air, trying to converse with him about the weather of all things. Despite Harry's general existence, the disappointment of the bullies fight not being worth much, and the general tiredness of his patrols, it was...a nice day.

Well, as nice as it could be with something like Harry James Potter hanging about.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

Perhaps offer some suggestions or anything? Honestly, this story is written on the whim.

Literally have nothing planned, haha.

(Not really sure about continuing this to be honest.)

-MMS


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Still Annoying.

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. Help a pal out and point out an error, right, right?_

 **Warnings:** General. Violence, but I think that's a give considering Hibari Kyoya is one of the main POV in this impromptu story.

 **A/N:** I'VE CONTINUED. And I still have no idea where this story is going. Any suggestions will be great! Like, seriously. Like implied before hand, this story was written...just to be written? No plans, no thoughts, no nothin'!

((I mean, NOW I've started thinking about it. Still, I'm just going to see where the story goes before starting to apply its own logic into place.

((Also don't expect quick updates. I write as it comes to me, and if it doesn't come, welp. That's that.

Enjoy!

 **[EDITED: 1/27/17]**

* * *

"Congratulations on graduating from Elementary school early, Kyoya." Harry said, as if he wasn't shadowing Kyoya's every step from the office. As if he didn't know and was pleasantly surprised- tch. Kyoya only gave him a slight glare.

Harry simply smiled back.

 _Herbivore_.

Kyoya kept walking. "Are you going to the police station?" Harry asked. "Your dad couldn't make it..." No need to rub it in, you herbivore. Kyoya sniffed, used to his father's absence. It was his job as a carnivore; Kyoya wasn't going to complain, he understood.

Harry just couldn't seem to let it go, though.

"Hibari-kun!" The person up at the front desk greeted, albeit nervously. "Are you here to see your father?" Kyoya gave the female police officer a _look_. What _else_ was he here for? The female police officer shuffled nervously, eyes lingering on the computer screen in front of her.

Harry made a face at Kyoya. _Be nice_.

Kyoya made a stony face back. _Make me._

"Hibari-kun?" Kyoya's attention snapped back to the front desk police officer. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, before seemingly steeling herself and saying with a strained smile, "Your father is out on an important meeting at the moment. He is not available, my apologie-"

Kyoya was already out the door.

Tch.

"...We could always go to that one sushi shop you seem to like." Harry suggested inanely after a few moments of silence. "Or we could just have a relaxing day at your house? Honestly, I don't think I trust the cleaning lady your dad hired. I think she can see me, and it's kind of unnerving."

"Your general existence is _unnerving_ ," Kyoya bit out, just to appease Harry's need for small talk. "I'm not hungry, and I've got patrols to do." And for the record, the cleaning lady couldn't exactly _see_ Harry. Most people didn't, if any, only a few would feel slightly unsettled standing in the same room or area of space of mentioned teen. It had a satisfying effect of people staying away from Kyoya, despite Harry's assurance that people would stay away from him regardless of being the cause or not.

Only Kyoya could fully interact with Harry.

And he couldn't even touch him physically. Something Harry was glad, slightly unnerved but glad nonetheless, about, because if Kyoya could touch him; he would have been bitten to death a million times over.

Disappointing.

"Ah, right," Harry frowned. "You graduated early. So there's still a week or two more left of school for the rest of your peers. You got all this free time, Kyoya, you could try and learn something new-"

"I've got patrols to do." Kyoya interrupted abruptly.

Harry sighed in disappointment. He gave Kyoya a rueful smile, "I think a few friends would be good for you, Kyoya. Even I got a few friends around this age." Harry sighed in that wistful way, eyes distancing as he trailed his eyes downward.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly, hating himself for being slightly curious. It wasn't often Harry let things slip about himself. "...Friends?" He prompted, forcing the irritation back as he kept his eyes forward. A few people ducked out the way when they saw him, pale and nervous.

"Yeah, you know, people who gather together and give emotional support to one another? Friends," Harry said with a teasing smile.

Irritation flared. "Sounds disgusting," Kyoya said loftily. After a pause, he continued, "That's not what I meant-"

Harry interrupted quietly, "I know what you meant." Kyoya bared his teeth, trying to rein in the hot irritation at being interrupted so casually.

Whatever biting retort that threatened to make itself known died a bitter death on Kyoya's tongue. Harry's expression was a complicated mix of pain and wistfulness, emotions lining his face that Kyoya could probably never understand.

"Maybe I'll tell you later about them," was all Harry said.

Kyoya grimaced uncomfortably. _Did he want to know_?

0-0-0-0-

Kyoya's father, in order to make it up to his son over missing his impromptu elementary graduation, took him out to eat. TakeSushi it was, then.

Harry made a face at the sushi. Apparently, he didn't like the smell. And seeing as of that he couldn't taste it to see if he liked it enough to bare it's apparent odor... He didn't like it.

Kyoya only gave him a discreet smirk as he brought his chopsticks up to his mouth. Harry mocked gagged, and turned away, staring grumpily out the window with a forlorn sigh.

Heh.

Despite all his apparent wisdom and maturity, he still had some behaviorism of a teenager. Harry could be cloudy and sullen one day, and chirpier and bright the next. Though most of the time, he still was annoying with his unneeded comments and need for small talk.

At the very least, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm very proud of you, Kyoya," Hibari Hibiki announced halfway through their dinner. Like a true Hibari, he looked vaguely uncomfortable saying it. Uncomfortable, but sincere.

In turn, it was the youngest Hibari's turn to be uncomfortable. "Thank you... Father," Kyoya replied stiffly. "...Why couldn't you make it?" He couldn't help but ask.

His father's face contorted into a pained grimace. "Your grandmother came to visit for a brief afternoon. She demanded my help in finding some medicine here." After a few moments, his father continued, "We didn't have any luck. She claimed that she'd visit some other time, after she's dealt with the anomaly that told her false information."

That...explained it.

Kyoya's grandmother was a carnivore, through and through. Kyoya nodded in understanding, internally feeling slight sympathy for his father. Don't get Kyoya wrong, he loved his grandmother as much as someone like him could but...

He internally shuddered, and continued on with his meal.

The worst part was that Harry actually _liked_ being around her. Harry appeared disappointed, "We missed her? That's horrible," he played with the edges of his sleeves, frowning. "I was hoping to hear more of her stories...Your grandmother is a very interesting person, Kyoya," Harry gave Kyoya a slight smile.

Kyoya didn't reply. Didn't want to reply to that. Harry genuinely liking and wanting to spend time with someone like his grandmother made him wonder what type of character Harry really had. Luckily, he was spared from having to question it more when his father cleared his throat.

"I really am proud of you, Kyoya," his father said. "And I'm sure your mother would have been too."

Something like ice drenched his gut, and made Kyoya pause briefly in eating. He resumed and gathered himself quickly enough. "...Is that so?" Kyoya gave his father a considering look, hating the remorseful look on his face.

His father smiled, small and sad, "I know so."

Kyoya couldn't find anything else to say to that. He just gave his father a curt nod, and with that, closed any topic of his late mother. Kyoya ate slowly, glaring at the waiter who refilled his water. Harry was thankfully silent, eyes downcast as Kyoya and his father finished their meal.

"Kyoya," the oldest Hibari said as they drove back home. "Do you remember Kusakabe Tetsuya? He's a distant relative of ours." Kyoya remembered Kusakabe. They used to be forced to play with each other when they were younger, before Kyoya met Harry. Kyoya only remembers him because Kusakabe wasn't as herbivore-ish as the other children he observed.

Still bit him to death, though.

"He'll be transferring to Namimori Middle, and will be joining you in your first year," Hibari Hibiki spared no expense in telling his son the utmost truth as bluntly as he could. Kyoya only glanced once at him, before glancing back outside the passenger window. Why would he care if a distant relative was at school with him?

Harry fidgeted in the backseat, head poking out in between Kyoya and his father. "Whose Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh, so this is Kusakabe...," Harry said uneasily. Kyoya only smirked, not saying anything as he walked down the sidewalk towards Namimori's main street. It was the weekend, and that would mean that most activity where herbivores would get the gall to do things would be there, crowding.

Kusakabe Tetsuya trailed after him, like a puppy.

He didn't look back, because if he did, Kyoya wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep a respectful expression on his face. Harry was only 5'5, and compared to 13 year old Kusakabe's 5'8 height and build, Kusakabe practically dwarfed Harry's small frame. Actually, comparing Kusakabe to Harry was kind of laughable. Harry was small, tiny, and outspoken in ways herbivores were the most annoying in, while Kusakabe was the gruff image of a delinquent, and apparently was able to listen to Kyoya when he told him to _shut up_.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Kusakabe really did seem to hang onto Kyoya's every word.

"He's a lot...taller, than I'd imagine." Harry continued, catching up with Kyoya. "And you guys are related? You guys don't...look alike. I mean, both of you guys have black hair...," Harry shook his head, crossing his arms. "Nevermind, I still don't see it." There was a pause, and Kyoya mentally sighed when Harry asked, "Maybe if you did your hair like his, then I'd see it. Right, Kyoya?"

 _I'll bite you to death one day, Herbivore_.

Kyoya paused as they finally reached the crowded street, filled with popular shops and stores. A lot of people were here, and Kyoya instantly zoned in on a small crowd of teenaged boys hanging outside of Namimori's small arcade.

It was almost sad at how easy they made it.

About thirty minutes later, a group of teenaged delinquents laid sprawled around him. Kyoya nudged a limp form away from him, feeling the adrenaline of a brief fight leave with each exhale he took. Harry was already kneeling next to the most beat up of the fallen group, checking to see if he was alright. Herbivore.

Kusakabe was staring at him in thinly veiled awe.

"You're really good at this, Hibari-san," Kusakabe glanced at the sprawled teenagers. Kyoya sniffed, already putting away his tonfas and stalking away from the cleared area. He used chase his prey into dark alleys, secluded spaces; now, who cares? Let the herbivores see what would happen to them if they disturbed Namimori's (Kyoya's) peace.

"Okay, despite that one fellow with his arm twisted in a rather uncomfortable looking position, I think everyone will be fine...," Harry said dubiously, catching up rather easily. Kusakabe had a thoughtful expression on his face. "At least, until help arrives."

Then, Kusakabe said something that helped Kyoya's pseudo-quest of keeping Namimori's peace forever:

"Have you ever thought of starting a club or committee for this type of thing, Hibari-san?"

-0-0-0-0-

The Disciplinary Committee was created.

Harry rubbed at his face as Kyoya smirked, satisfied and dangerous.

-0-0-0-0-

"You know," Harry started, dry. "When I said that I wanted you to make more friends, I don't think this is what I meant." Kyoya smirked, sitting down leisurely behind the huge desk in the newly appointed chairman of the Disciplinary Committee office.

A few members, old delinquents Hibari had beaten into submission, were already drafted into the DC. Hibari would have to go have a...talk with them, and they'd surely be admitted. Then again, he could always just leave that up to Kusakabe, it was his insistence of being useful that helped Kyoya set up the new committee. Harry, as if sensing his thoughts, sighed, running fingers through his hair out of exasperation.

"At least you're not planning world domination," Harry muttered, setting himself on the edge of the desk and closing his eyes. He let his chin rest on his hands, elbows being supported by his knees as his whole posture crumpled into something that could only be called _sleepy_.

As if he needed it. Kyoya picked up a spare pen from one of the desks many drawers, and tried to poke at him. The herbivore needed to get _off_ his new desk if he knew what was good for him.

"Ah- hey!" Harry all but scrambled off the desk. His hands pressed defensively at the spot Kyoya was poking. His expression was a picture of pure discomfort. "Stop doing that," Harry complained. "It's uncomfortable."

Good.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair, closing his own eyes. The school year had yet to begin, but that didn't mean that Kyoya didn't have work to do. He'll have to shuffle papers in through the school board, and other committees, clubs, ect. He'll also have to have a talk with his father about his new...justice system that Kyoya was employing around Namimori.

He was looking forward to his time at Namimori Middle.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read.

In real life, it'd be terrifying if Disciplinary Committees existed and acted just like Kyoya's.

I guess that's the point, huh~?

-MMS


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _This chapter isn't edited in anyway. Help a pal out and if you see an error, say?_

 **Warnings:** General violence.

 **A/N:** Had this almost finished for awhile. Decided to finish it up and just post it. Still haven't really decided on where to go with this story, so I'm just going to let it happen.

Enjoy!

 **[Edited 1/27/17]**

* * *

"Herbivores crowding will be bitten to death."

With that sole statement, various Namimori Middle Schoolers yelled and scrambled, a few of them stumbling over each other in their hasty escape. "It's Hibari-san! It's Hibari-san! Run!" Kyoya resisted the urge to give chase, only narrowing his eyes at the suddenly empty courtyard.

Harry was rubbing at his face. "You know what I like? Children screaming first thing in the morning; always paves way for an amazing day," he drawled, smiling as he gave Kyoya a reproachful look.

Kyoya ignored him.

It was getting easier and easier to ignore Harry's general existence. As Kyoya grew older, Harry stopped being such an annoying herbivore crowding around him, and Harry was just...there. Always there. Kyoya unlocked the door to his office, his key ring heavy with the amount of keys on it.

"Home sweet home," Harry muttered as he drifted towards the couch Kyoya put in for the decor, and Harry could stop complaining about having nowhere to sit. "You spend more time here than...well, almost anywhere."

"Hn," Kyoya sat down behind his desk and shuffled through the paperwork that was laid on his desk for him to find. Notices from other DC members, 'accident reports', daily reports and schedules from other club representatives, ect. Things he needed to keep track of, simply just because.

It took an hour or two to look through the papers and Kyoya glanced up once or twice to glare at Harry. Harry looked like the epitome of bored, face scrunched up slightly as he stared up at the ceiling. Kyoya briefly wondered what he was thinking, what he thought at quiet moments like these.

Kyoya stubbornly returned to his work. It wasn't like it would change anything if he knew more about Harry, or not; in the end, no matter how much Kyoya has gotten used to Harry's existence, he was still just a herbivore.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry stayed quiet as Kyoya slept. It was hellish enough to be stuck with an awake Kyoya, to be alive here when he was so sure he... Harry sighed softly, then shot a quick glance at the sleeping teenager on the futon. No movement.

Good, he didn't wake up the light sleeping 'carnivore'.

Hibari Kyoya was an...interesting child. Not that he was a child anymore, quickly growing up to be more vicious, more like the true 'carnivore' he was intent on being. Harry inwardly snorted, closing his eyes and forcing himself to keep _calm_. Still, the matter remained:

Harry Potter managed to become intangible and stuck in a world where only _Hibari Kyoya_ could see him.

Harry Potter was so sure he died at the end of it all. The whole war with Voldemort. The whole scenario that was a mixture of betrayals and friendships. _Everything_. Harry truly believed he died. Only, he didn't, and he was stuck here, in _Japan_ and with a bloodthirsty hellion that was Kyoya. How? He didn't know. Why? Didn't know that either.

All he did know was that someday, this was going to have to change. After all, Harry was getting tired of not being able to touch _anything_ , but also the fact that he only had Kyoya for company was starting to wear on him just a _tiny_ bit. Not that Kyoya was truly bad company, once you got used to him, it was just that...Harry curled in on himself, expression loosening to something detached. He missed his friends.

He missed a lot of things, actually.

 _If_ Hermione was here, no doubt she'd be able to figure out the situation in no time flat. _If_ Ron was here, he'd make this situation a bit better to rough it out with. Ginny, Sirius, _Remus, Tonks_... Anyone! _If_ anyone was here, Harry wouldn't feel like someone was slowly suffocating him over the years. _If, if, if_ ; Harry was plaguing himself with _if's_. It was torture, and probably not good on his mental wellbeing, but it was all Harry had to do in the quiet moments of this new...existence.

Harry uncurled himself, sighing lowly. He scooted closer to the traditional screen door that separated Kyoya's room from the main hallway. Harry admired the new culture he'd been dropped in for a moment, before slowly gearing himself up for another night as his attempts to become tangible. Sitting up straighter, Harry tried to touch the screen.

His hand went right through.

Harry tried not to cringe at the uncomfortable feeling. He quickly retracted his hand, the feelings of the icy ache instantly leaving; it made him shudder as he stared at his hands. _I must not tell lies_ was still itched into the back of his hand, faint and mocking. Kyoya never noticed it; never noticed a lot of things about Harry, or if he did, never let on.

Harry eyed the form on the futon once more, making sure Kyoya wouldn't wake in his attempts to become...physical. While he spent so many years with Kyoya now, as _this_ , there were just some things that Harry never really...gave to the boy. His past, his feelings, his _past_ ; no doubt Kyoya must have wondered about that, right? Harry can't be the _only_ one worried about his position in Kyoya's life, right?

" _What are you, herbivore?"_

Harry didn't know.

Was he a ghost? Or something else? What the _hell_ was he doing here? The question plagued him ever since the five year old with a bleeding nose asked him that, eyes feral and teeth bared. And yet, despite asking that one question, Kyoya just seemed to forget that this _shouldn't_ be happening, and Harry shouldn't be here. Or was Kyoya really that stubborn to just ignore all of this?

Honestly, Harry wouldn't put it past him.

And it wasn't like Harry could ask it of him in the first place. Kyoya was a _kid_ in Harry's eyes, he had met him when he was just 5 years old. Despite his odd habits of beating almost anyone who got on his nerves an inch away from death, he was still...young. Young and yet too mature, trying to force the world to mold into the one he firmly believed was right with the stubbornness only an ignorant child can.

So, Harry would deal with this by himself. He'd gotten himself out of tricky situations before, and he can do it again. He just needed to keep trying.

And the first step:

Becoming tangible.

(First step towards what? Harry didn't know, but as long as he was going somewhere, he'd take it.)

-0-0-0-0-

Kyoya pointedly ignored the figure slumped on his office's couch. He could feel his left eye twitch every once in awhile in annoyance, though.

"Oi, herbivore," Kyoya finally addressed the dozing Harry at last. "..." He gave Harry a look, before sweeping out of the room with purpose. Harry scrambled after him with a noise of alarm and disgruntlement at being forced to move without warning.

"Did something happen?" Harry yawned into the back of his hand, blinking as he caught up to Kyoya. Kyoya only grunted, sending him a glance out of the corner of his eye. A couple of _herbivores_ were crowding around a baseball field, and while Kyoya would usually send his other men out to get them, _these_ herbivores weren't from the school.

They were from a small yakuza gang, and were crowding around in hopes of getting a school girl to notice them. Kyoya only frowned in disgust, and felt a certain eagerness at the chance to bite them to death. After all, it was against the rules to harass another on school grounds (Hibari and his men were an exception, obviously), and it was against the rules to be on school grounds if you weren't from said school and had no visitors pass.

Kyoya smiled darkly, and Harry only sighed beside him.

Sooner or later, they arrived at the baseball field. Harry glanced around with interest, before instantly zeroing in on the group of untamed delinquents who were hanging around on one side of the field. A few kids who were from the elementary were on the opposite side, looking ready to scramble up and away from their rented playground here at Namimori Middle.

As they passed, Kyoya could only smirk when he heard the kids erupt into whispers of, "Is that Hibari-san?" "He's scary!" "Woah...". The delinquents only noticed him when he stopped a few feet in front of them, assessing them with narrowed grey eyes.

"Herbivores, what are you doing crowding _here_?" Kyoya said, bluntly. Harry stayed blissfully quiet, still looking quite dazed and sleepy. His green eyes were focused, though, his eyes half lidded, leaving only a slash of green. He yawned.

A _herbivore_ only sneered at him. "We can do what we want, Hibari," he laughed, and the other herbivores laughed with him. "You don't control us, _kid_." He took a swig of something unsavory. Another rule broken then.

For each rule broken, Kyoya resolved with a look of _eagerness_ , each bone he'd attempt to break.

At least, if he 'accidentally' broke them. Harry would complain too much if he actually attempted to break each and every one of their bones and stare at Kyoya in such a reproachful way that made Kyoya uncomfortable. The delinquents looked mildly uncomfortable at Kyoya's look of feralness.

Kyoya attacked, with a bored but watchful Harry on the side.

When he was done, Kyoya backed up and smirked. Other DC members descended from who knows where (Kyoya didn't care, they were useful at this instance and that's all that mattered) and began to drag their bodies away from the 'scene of the crime' as Harry might put it. The cops will be here soon, and like good DC members, they will be the one to explain the collapsed and crumpled bodies.

Kyoya was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Harry only said, "You scared almost all of the elementary baseball club off." Kyoya only walked away, as his response. Harry caught up to him easily. "Everyone else ran away except one kid." Harry sounded mildly impressed. "He's got guts of steel, I'll give him that."

As if Kyoya cared. "Whatever, herbivore," Kyoya said, "I've got patrols to do."

-0-0-0-0-

Yamamoto Takashi, determined to not miss a chance to practice baseball despite all his other teammates running away, scratched the back of his head sheepishly, staring at the two retreating figures that were leaving the baseball field. Guess the rumors were true; Hibari Kyoya was a really scary guy!

Takashi laughed to himself, hoping quietly that Hibari-san would calm down a little when he'd attend Namimori Middle next year. If not, then oh well; hopefully Hibari-san and he could get along well enough anyways.

As Takashi picked up another baseball, and prepared to practice his pitch, Takashi blinked and realized something. He wanted to go up and ask about Hibari's friend! He missed his chance, didn't he? Takashi shook his head ruefully to himself, he'll ask next time he sees them.

Who was he? Nobody ever talked about Hibari's mysterious friend, after all~

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read.

The plot thickens! I might actually post/update more now that I'm actually watching KHR.

Before, I just went off the Wiki and other fanfictions~

Shameful, shameful, eh?

-MMS


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. Wao._

 **Warnings:** General violence.

 **A/N:** I ADMIT TO HAVING UPDATED THIS WITH AN INFERIOR CHAPTER 3. And then I was like, nah. So I took it down, and just...rewrote the whole thing. Because people who actually like my stories deserve more than any of that half-arsed shise that I wrote before.

Previous chapter 3 only _barely_ reached 2000 words.

This chapter 3 is around 4000.

I think I did good.

Nonetheless, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!

[Edited 1/27/17]

* * *

"Why are we even _here_?"

Kyoya didn't even bother to reply.

Harry eyed him before huffing and sitting down at his feet roughly, crossing his arms and almost sulking at being in the gym. Kyoya only gave him a quick glance, before eyes flickering up and around, eyeing the others that were around him coldly. A few of the other students who had accidentally caught his gaze paled, and almost flinched away, averting their eyes.

A fight was about to start. Kyoya didn't really care about who was involved; the only reason he was even here was because that if there was a fight, the fight could _escalate_ , and Kyoya wanted in on that. His fingers twitched, aching for the familiar weight of his tonfas, and felt anticipation rising in his gut.

He fought to keep a bloodthirsty smile off his face.

Harry was frowning at him, "You have problems, you have some serious problems." He then sighed and went back to not-sulking (Harry denied every time Kyoya called it that).

Kyoya wanted to snarl at him to shut up, but then the other opponent came in. Kyoya had to eye him, faintly remembering that he was that one fluffy herbivore who screamed and ran away in the middle of his thanks to him for beating up his tormentors that day (it wasn't out of the kindness of Kyoya's heart; those bullies just need to be _put in their place_ ). Harry had perked up as well.

"Hey, I think I remember him..."

Kyoya once again ignored him. Thankfully, Harry stayed quiet as the fight started.

And ended.

Both of them had left quickly after that, and Kyoya was going over the scenes in his head. A gunshot had rang out in the gym when the fight was going poorly, and it wasn't hard to find the source, other students oblivious (there's a reason why they're herbivores), and saw that it was a baby. A baby with a pacifier.

Kyoya had barely twitched. Was it like his great uncle...?

Tch.

"His clothes just came popping off," Harry said at last. He sounded dumbfounded. "And his forehead was on fire. How did anyone _not_ notice that?" Kyoya only sneered in Harry's direction, while thinking the same thing. But what did it matter? It happened, Kyoya was curious about that baby, and that was that.

"Why are you thinking so much into that herbivore's clothes coming off?" Kyoya asked bluntly. While it was violating the dress code, Kyoya had figured it was some type of fighting thing that happened when it came to the herbivore. Maybe being almost naked helped the herbivore fight. Just like how Ryohei eyes literally seemed on fire when he fought.

Kyoya was just glad his fighting style was swift, painful, and _violent_.

Harry sputtered, "Because that's not normal?"

"You're not normal, and yet you're still here."

"That- that's different," Harry muttered, sighing. Kyoya only snorted at him rudely, as he arrived in the temporary HQ for his committee. He had plans to get the newly renovated reception room as this year for his HQ. Well, if that planning was just to straight up tell the rest of the school that it was _his_.

It should work out well enough.

Kyoya didn't expect that a few days later, he would run into that fluffy herbivore again. While it wasn't an overly _large_ school, it wasn't small; plus, most students who saw him either froze in fear or ran. Kyoya was so used to people running away from him, it had pleased him of course, but it never really gave him a chance to remember student's faces. Unless they were notorious troublemakers, Kyoya really didn't care to either.

"I'll return him at once!"

"10th!"

"Come back before class starts!"

Kyoya only stared dully at the crowd in front of him, their general presence making him irritated. Harry was lingering beside him, blinking as the pair had ran off. "What are you still standing around for?" Kyoya finally said, and everyone in the hallway froze. " _I'll bite you to death_."

That got everyone moving.

Kyoya was about to finish his morning walk. His morning walk usually consisted of him wandering around the school, scaring the shit out of the herbivores who dared crossed his path, while making sure no one was breaking the rules right before class started. Harry had followed dutifully, staring into space with regret. It was one of _those_ days when Harry retreated, his usual amiable demeanor became distant.

Kyoya refused to say it unsettled him.

"Hey, Hibari-senpai!" Kyoya paused, pursed his lips and glared at the herbivore. Yamamoto Takeshi was walking up, his expression open in a way that annoyed Kyoya. Harry had almost walked off without Kyoya, lost in thought as he was, before catching himself and backtracking curiously. "I've been meaning to ask you a question, haha. I never really got around to it, seeing as that I'm always so busy with baseball practice and you're always running around-" Kyoya twitched. "There's never really a chance for us to talk, ya' know? And this question has been haunting me for awhile, so I'm glad I-"

" _What. Do. You. Want._ " Kyoya ground out.

How fucking irritating.

Yamamoto blinked, before laughing good-naturedly. Kyoya wanted to kill him. "Oh, nothing too serious. I just wanted to know who your friend was."

Friend...? Kyoya frowned at the other boy, while Harry tried to smother his laugh behind his hand. "I don't have any friends," Kyoya informed the other boy bluntly. "Now leave me alone," he turned to walk away.

"Wait! You have a friend, he's right there! Next to you," Yamamoto said quickly, and continuing, "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, what's yours?" Kyoya had whipped around, to see a confused Harry staring at Yamamoto.

Who was staring right at him.

...?

"...me?" Harry pointed at him, dumbly. Normally, Kyoya would have snarled at him to not be so stupid, but as of right now, it was a valid question. _No one_ was able to see Harry. No one except him. Kyoya could only stare as Yamamoto laughed at Harry's question. "You can see me?" Something akin to disbelief was in Harry's voice, as he stared at Yamamoto with wide green eyes.

Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, I can see you. Why shouldn't I?" Yamamoto tilted his head curiously, still smiling amiably at Harry. "Am I not supposed to? Is it like a game? Can I join?" He sounded genuinely excited at the thought, and Harry had to blink a few times.

Kyoya had to make sure that he wasn't going to snap his neck too quickly before demanding answers.

"No- It's just- I-" Harry fumbled for words. He was still staring at Yamamoto in shock. In fact, Kyoya was pretty sure Harry was _in shock_. It would be concerning, but there was no harm done if something like him was in shock. He had no body that could die from shock. Not that Kyoya cared, anyways, but he'd rather not deal with a dead body that, so far, only two could see.

He could barely handle whatever Harry was since he was _five_.

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked curiously, blinking in confusion. "Are you shy? Is that why you're friends with Hibari-senpai?"

Kyoya had to mentally roll his eyes at that one. If Harry was _shy_ , the last person he would want to be by would be with _Kyoya_. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Harry was noisy, would not stop trying to make Kyoya's life a living hell with his inane comments about friends and life, and he would _just not shut up_. Kyoya glared at Harry, who caught his eye and smiled nervously at him, blinking at him.

 _What did I do?_ His expression said.

 _ **Everything**_ **.**

"No, no, I'm not shy," Harry turned his gaze back to Yamamoto, deciding that dealing with whatever Yamamoto presented to be the safest option at the moment. He still looked pretty shaken up, but Harry seemed to be good at bottling his emotions. Kyoya only eyed him in distaste, pretty sure he'd have to deal with the aftermath at a later time. "It's just- well, no one ever talks to me."

What a lame excuse.

But Harry's conversation skills must not have been that great considering all he ever had to talk to was with Kyoya. Yamamoto had nodded in understanding, though. "I think I understand," he smiled slightly. "I have those moments where I can talk anyone's ear off, and it still feels like they didn't listen to a word I said. It's like that, right?"

Harry only stared at him. "...Sure," Harry said slowly.

Kyoya didn't make an attempt at a facial expression here. He listened to Harry, but just didn't care for what he had to say most of the time. More often than not, by the end of Harry's attempt at conversation, Kyoya had tuned him out. Harry sent a sidelong glance at him suspiciously, and Kyoya only tossed his head the other way.

Yamamoto had brightened. " I see! I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," he laughed sheepishly. "Hey, you never gave me your name."

"Er, Harry," Harry said, and Kyoya remembered painfully that Harry didn't have a traditional Japanese name. How disgusting. Kyoya ought to have gave him a new name a long time ago; no doubt Harry would have rejected it, though. He was stubborn.

"Har-ri?" Yamamoto butchered Harry's name. Harry had almost winced at how badly Yamamoto had butchered his name, before smiling wanly at the idiotic herbivore. "Haarri?" Yamamoto tried again, to no avail.

"Harry," Harry repeated his name slowly, and Yamamoto tried his best to repeat it. It was still...bad. But at least it was at least recognizable as a name now. Harry nodded his praise at the beaming Yamamoto. "Yeah, that's it. My name is Harry. Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun," at this, he bowed slightly.

Kyoya had long pounded into Harry's head about Japanese customs. Despite no one else being able to see him (until now), Kyoya refused to have such an ignorant herb hang around him.

Yamamoto looked ready to reply before Kyoya cut in roughly, "Class is about to start." Yamamoto had blinked at him, before laughing sheepishly and saying his goodbyes to both of them. After he had disappeared into one of the classrooms, the door sliding shut behind him, Kyoya was frowning. He was kind of disappointed Yamamoto didn't stay until he was tardy; _then_ Kyoya could show him how irritated he had gotten from Yamamoto's open and oblivious nature.

Harry only stared at the door blankly. No emotion.

Kyoya only eyed him before heading off to finish his morning walk.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry was in the off mood for the next few days.

Kyoya tried not to think about it too much.

-0-0-0-0-

The next time Kyoya had another encounter with the Yamamoto herbivore, it was in his newly dubbed HQ for his committee. Along with the Italian transfer student and an unconscious fluffy herbivore. The Italian transfer student had come at him, with dynamite; he was easy to finish off.

"That's not nice, Hibari-senpai," Yamamoto had commented, and Hibari lunged.

Yamamoto had surprisingly good instincts, being able to dodge most of Hibari's low-key attacks. It was easily solved when Kyoya had upped his attacks, and sooner rather than later, Yamamoto was knocked back into the couch. Harry was only in the background, muttering under his breath about how Kyoya's need to fight literally everything and everyone.

Kyoya only ignored him because the fluffy herbivore was waking up.

"HIIEEE! HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna had came too rather quickly, glancing around and seeing his fallen friends. "Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?" He was becoming pale rather quick, and when he looked up at Kyoya, he physically flinched back and almost whimpered.

How pathetic, Kyoya thought, as he stared the fluffy herbivore down.

He had honestly dismissed him, and picked up the herbivores that littered his reception room. He was about to toss them out the window before he was literally _smacked upside the head with a fucking slipper_. Harry had choked on his laugh as Kyoya had dropped the two students (having been a silent and disapproving force in the background), before shouting in shock as the trio of boys (Tsuna was almost naked. Again.) fell out the window.

"Are they okay?" Harry asked worriedly, hurrying over to peer out the window. Luckily, they had landed safely. At least, in Harry's books; Kyoya was too busy glaring at the baby that was perched on the edge of the window still. "...His clothes came popping off again," out of all things, that's what Harry sounded dismayed over? Kyoya rolled his head to give Harry a deadpanned stare, and Harry shrugged helplessly. "Where do they go?"

"Unimportant," the baby piped up. Kyoya had to stop himself from snarling, striking out with a tonfa much to Harry's disapproval, who let out a cry of outrage at his actions. Of course, Harry still probably thought that this _was_ a normal baby, and Kyoya attacking him was _horrible_. If only he knew.

His attack was blocked, and Harry was staring as the baby was clearly blocking Kyoya. Kyoya was only staring down at the baby, wondering if it'd be too much speculation if he just fought the baby right then and there. It wasn't like he had a reputation to uphold, but his father would surely be contacted, and it'd be too troublesome to explain.

Especially when his father and great uncle had a bad relationship.

When the baby finally left, Harry was blinking at Kyoya. A thousand questions in his eyes, and he had opened his mouth when Kyoya decided to stop him before he started. "That wasn't a regular baby. Those group of _herbivores_ ," he spat the word. "Are causing too much trouble, more than they're worth."

"I can't believe you were just going to throw them out the window," Harry finally said at last. "Especially Yamamoto-kun! He's the only other one who can see me, and we have yet to find out _why_." _We?_ Kyoya only raised an eyebrow and looked around his destroyed reception room in distaste.

It was going to take awhile for the rest of the DC to clean this up.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry bounced back from his sulking, now curious as to why. It seemed that having another person seeing him had sparked some life that Kyoya hadn't noticed left, and it sprung Harry back into action. Harry's eyes sparkled with an unknown light and a light smile was always tugging at his pale lips.

Kyoya tried not to feel the relief at seeing him like that.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you a ghost?" Kyoya asked, bluntly. Harry only gave him a dry stare, looking up from the papers he was scouring over. He couldn't turn book pages, so he had (forced) Kyoya into printing them off and just splaying them over the floor so he could read them without problem. Kyoya was glad Harry wasn't a bookworm; he was sure as hell wasn't going to print off entire _books_ for him.

After a few weeks of Harry hedging in on him, annoying him deeply about his existence and Kyoya's influence and _why, why, why_ , Kyoya was fed up. Kyoya didn't know, and Harry sure as hell didn't know, the answers. And as of right now, Kyoya wasn't willing to go up to the baseball herbivore to ask for _help_ , because 1, he was Hibari Kyoya and didn't need no help, and 2, he just didn't want to, and that's basically it.

Harry only gave him an exasperated look.

"I don't think so," Harry answered, frowning. "Ghosts aren't real." Kyoya only raised an eyebrow, because Harry shouldn't be real but here he was. "...I don't think." Harry relented, with a sheepish grin. Kyoya glanced away with a sigh.

"You can't touch anything."

"True."

"And you apparently can't go more than a few meters away from me," Kyoya was slightly annoyed at that. Kyoya liked his alone time, and while Harry gave him as much space as he could when Kyoya got into one of his 'moods', it would be better if Kyoya just didn't _feel_ his presence out in the hallway, or across a room.

Harry didn't look too pleased about it either, "Once again, true."

"...Ghost."

"I am not!"

Harry rubbed at his face. Kyoya only looked at him haughtily, if he wasn't a ghost, then what was he? It was the most logical and blunt explanation Kyoya could care to think of. Harry sat back on his heels, looking thoughtful and frustrated all at once. "If I was a ghost," Harry said slowly, "wouldn't more people see me, other than you and Yamamoto-kun? And there's also the fact that I seemed to connected to _you_ , and you alone. Ghosts usually don't haunt people." _Harry's Haunting, the awakening_ ; it sounded like a cheesy movie title, and one Kyoya wasn't willing to be apart of.

Kyoya only sneered.

"What are you looking for, then?" Kyoya huffed. "All the research you are doing applies to ghosts. Not whatever you are." Kyoya didn't see any point in researching this further if Harry was so adamant that he wasn't a ghost. It was obvious that Harry didn't believe it, and Kyoya really didn't believe it either. "Even if you do find whatever you're looking for, so what?"

Harry paused, blinking.

At last, his expression crumpled. "I don't know," Harry admitted, crestfallen. "But for once, I have more proof that I'm not just your personal hell," at this, his expression lightened into something teasing. Kyoya only rolled his eyes. "I...I might actually be here for a reason." Something light was in his voice now, something _hopeful_.

His eyes were alight and his mouth was stretched into an easy-going grin.

Kyoya only looked at him, before settling down for a quick nap. "Fifteen minutes. Patrols."

Harry nodded at him, going back to work.

As they were going out for patrols, they were stopped by something. Or rather someone. And that someone was a baby that made Kyoya's skin tingle. While that wasn't odd enough, the baby was dressed up as a Kannushi, of the Shinto Religion.

Kyoya didn't know whether or not to be incredulous or just downright disgusted on the blatant disrespect of the Shinto Religion. He hoped that his cool expression conveyed both.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked, blinking confusedly. He was smiling uncertainly at the not-baby. He must have remembered how the baby blocked the Kyoya's blow with unnatural strength.

The baby only stared intently at him, and suddenly, he had a haraegushi in his chubby little hand. It was an oddly green color. "I came here to purify you," the baby said in an ominous voice, stomping forward and holding up the wand towards Harry, who blinked.

"Wait, you can see me...?" Harry asked, before he laughed slightly. "I forgot you answered me that one day... Purify me? What do you mean by that?" His expression shifted from wary to a more amiable one. He knelt down to be more eye-level with the baby, and Kyoya only eyed him and his inexplicable admiration of children with disgust.

That baby was no baby.

And that was Harry's apparent first mistake, kneeling down like that.

 _Smack!_

Kyoya blinked as Harry was hit across the face with the haraegushi. It seemed like time had paused, Harry wincing and shocked, rubbing at his face; Kyoya trying to understand what exactly what had happened. The baby seemingly took this as his cue to attack, and he had started swatting at Harry with the purification wand.

"I command you to be reborn!"

"Ow- Hey- wait- Ow, ow- Please, just-"

"..."

Harry was actually being hit by the fucking _haraegushi_.

(And he say's he isn't a ghost?)

"Just _stop_!" Harry finally said, slipping out of the baby's line of range. The baby, surprisingly, didn't follow. "What- okay, first of all, _ow_. Second of all, _who are you_? And why are you trying to, er, purify me?" He was rubbing his face; he didn't look hurt, just dumbstruck.

The baby only stared at them with his innocent expression. His Kannushi outfit was gone and replaced with the same suit he wore when Kyoya first saw him. The haraegushi stayed, and he waved it warningly at Harry, who flinched visibly. "My name is Reborn. I was trying purify you because you aren't real."

"Reborn?" Harry smiled, albeit weakly. "And how do you know that?"

Reborn. What a name. Kyoya eyed the baby warily, tucking away the information that Harry could apparently be hit (and therefore touched, but most importantly _hit_ ) by a purification wand. He'll have to experiment if it was the purification wand, or if other purified things worked as well. Can tonfas be purified?

Whatever. Kyoya will find a way.

"You don't show up on school records. You don't show up on any surveillance tapes, nor on CCTV cameras. Despite what Dame-Tsuna says, you are not apart of the Disciplinary Committee and there are no records of you _anywhere_ ," Harry frowned, and Kyoya only raised an eyebrow. Dame-Tsuna told Reborn about Harry? Another person to add on the seemingly growing list of 'people who can apparently see Harry'. "You don't exist."

"...And?" Harry sounded awkward. "You didn't have to try and purify me," he scratched his cheek, smiling at Reborn amiably. "Did you even know if that would work? And what is...that?" He gestured to the haraegushi in Reborn's hands.

"I knew it would work because I'm The World's Greatest Hitman." Reborn announced succinctly. "I am also a certified Kannushi of the Shinto Religion. This? This is a haraegushi, a purification wand." It suddenly turned into a chameleon, and Reborn petted it lovingly. "It's also my animal partner, Leon."

Harry only stared. Kyoya frowned at the term animal partner. His great uncle had one, if he remembered correctly.

"Is that how you purify things? Smacking things around like that?" Harry quipped, frowning for once. "That actually really hurt," he sounded dazed as he rubbed at a phantom pain on his face. Kyoya only snorted slightly, that must have been the first contact he had in a long while. What a wakeup call to the reality around him, Kyoya thought dryly.

"I was hoping to kill you."

Harry and Kyoya stared. At last, Kyoya turned away to smirk, and Harry sputtered, "What? Why?"

"Because I'm The World's Greatest Hitman."

"That doesn't have anything do with this!" Harry said, exasperatedly.

"It does." Suddenly, Reborn was holding a list and held it up so Kyoya and Harry could get a better look. Kyoya didn't fall for it, not bending down, because Hibari Kyoya didn't bend down for anyone. Harry didn't either, obviously not making the same mistake as he did earlier. "This is my bucket list," Reborn explained. "I've always wanted to kill a ghost. If I could do that, then I could retire in peace and never have to harm another living soul again," Harry paled and Kyoya eyed the baby with sharp eyes.

Hitman. Right. This not-baby killed people.

And it seemed like he was trying to emotionally-manipulate Harry into letting him kill him in order to save other lives. Harry looked affronted and guilt-ridden, before a stony expression overtook him and he huffed, looking at the not-baby with a stern frown. "Well, it obviously didn't do anything, purifying me with that haraegushi. So there."

The innocent expression never left Reborn's face. "Don't worry about that," a gun was in his hands then, and Kyoya only stared. Guns were illegal in Japan. But obviously, this not-baby didn't care; he was, after all, The World's Greatest Hitman. "I purified my gun and bullets, so they should work just as well!"

...

..

.

"Wait-!"

 _Bang!_

-0-0-0-0-

A little while later, Harry was still laying face down on the floor in Kyoya's room. He had passed out after ten minutes of moaning and groaning about his bullet wounds, that had disappeared rather quickly but from what Harry had told him, the pain lingered. Kyoya was angrily doing paperwork for his committee, glancing up every once in awhile to glare at the restlessly sleeping herbivore.

"Are you up yet, idiot?" Kyoya asked.

"Ughhh," was his reply.

Nope. Not yet.

After a few more hours, Harry sat up gingerly and was staring at Kyoya with a stricken expression. "That _hurt_ ," he said for a millionth time. Kyoya only rolled his eyes; well, _duh_. Being shot with a gun...if it didn't hurt, Kyoya would be concerned. But as it was, Harry actually being hit and hurt...

It was more amusing than not.

They were both silent, as Kyoya got ready for bed and Harry was sitting there, probably contemplating life. At last, before Kyoya allowed himself to fall asleep all together, he asked: "I wonder if he could purify my tonfas."

"Kyoya, no!"

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

I have a Reborn x Harry prompt where pre-fated day Reborn is hired to kill Harry, and Harry is like nope, and leads Reborn on a chase throughout Europe. Both of them end up enjoying more than they should.

Dunno if I should write it or not. It's a free prompt, so whateves.

-mms


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. If you see an error, help an author out and TELL ME PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY- erhm. Tell me. Thanks._

 **Warnings:** General violence. Rushed writing. MOD!Harry. General.

 **A/N:** Yeah. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, haha. I actually didn't expect to write an update for it, to be honest. Do you know how many stories I have where I have to write the Kokuyo Arc? Almost ALL OF THEM- and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be burnt out by the end of it all, lmao.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Herbivores."

Oh _god_.

Tsuna and his friends stiffened at the new voice, Gokudera immediately almost frothing at the mouth at the sight of the demon Perfect. Yamamoto had froze before laughing slightly, though he looked slightly weary. Tsuna tried not to let out a whine of fright, focusing on how to breath properly and trying instead to get a better look at Hibari-san's friend. While Tsuna had seen him before, it was really only Yamamoto and Reborn who really brought him to his attention.

Standing a few feet behind Hibari was the pale teenager, with a bemused expression. Striking green eyes and a tense smile, tousled dark hair- Tsuna was vividly reminded of one of those charming bad-boys in those light novels, usually the main character or love interest. As good-looking as the boy was, even that was generic enough to pass as a typical main character. Tsuna winced at his thoughts, mentally apologizing to the other boy.

"Crowding here after lunch will result in being bitten to death," Hibari-san brought Tsuna's attention back to him with those dangerous words. Oh god, not again! Reborn wasn't even around to help Tsuna out if Hibari suddenly decided to chuck them off the school roof itself! Panic was starting to settle in when suddenly, the teenager behind Hibari spoke.

Harry, an English name if Tsuna remembered correctly -god forbid him actually pronouncing it correctly, though-, said, "The lunch bell _just_ rang a minute ago. Don't be so uptight."

Hibari didn't even show that he heard him, staring evenly at the trio of boys with acidic silver eyes. Then again, that was their dynamic; Tsuna remembers seeing the other boy trail after the perfect, almost like a ghost.

Something wriggled into the back of Tsuna's head.

 _Has he always been this age...?_

"Listen here, Hibari-freak," Gokudera snarled, apparently ignoring Harry too. Not that Harry wasn't subjected to Gokudera's silent scrutiny, curiosity appearing in his eyes. "I was caught off guard last time, but this time, I won't let you get off that easy!"

Yamamoto laughed, a bit uneasily. "I don't think that's necessary, Gokudera-kun. Lunch _has_ ended, and we need to get back to class. Right, Tsuna?"

Seeing a chance to hopefully diffuse a tense situation, and get out alive, Tsuna swallowed dryly and nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, we'll just get going. I'm so s-sorry, Hibari-san!" He stuttered out an apology, quickly gathering up what was left of his bento and other trash, eager to get back to class. Class was safe. Class wasn't Hibari.

Hibari's eyes flashed, and he huffed. Suddenly, with a glint of silver, he had his signature tonfas in each hand, poised and ready. Tsuna sweatdropped and almost fainted at the sight of them. He- he once heard a rumor that Hibari-san's tonfas carried the souls of its victims. "You will be _bitten_ -"

"Kyoya," the teenager interrupted, with a sigh of long exasperation. He was staring up at the blinding sky with a squinted expression. "Bullies aren't rewarded in any way. Let's just let them go with a warning, and call it a day. I want to go home."

A tick of annoyance appeared in Hibari-san's expression, but he didn't respond.

Yamamoto spoke, suddenly a lot more friendly and at ease. "Harry-kun!" Everyone, excluding Hibari who only straightened up and huffed, winced at the complete butchering of Harry's name. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

Harry blinked, slow. "I guess you haven't," he said, measuredly. "I'm always around Kyoya, after all." He shot an unreadable look towards the Perfect, who actually took the time to send him one back. Only, this expression was completely readable and it read, _I'm going to murder you slowly_. Tsuna licked his lips, which were suddenly dry.

"Ah, you two are really close!" Yamamoto laughed.

If anything, Harry's entire demeanor wilted. Hibari-san looked _murderous_.

Feeling suddenly worried for both his, and his friends, safety, Tsuna more or less shoved his two friends towards the exit, past Hibari-san, and towards class. "It won't happen again, Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped, not sparing them a glance lest he start breaking down in pure terror. He heard Hibari snarl something at them, with Harry's exasperated voice saying something to him in low undertones.

 _Death:_ _ **averted**_ _._

Once into the safety of the school's hallways, away from Hibari-san, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He knew they should have just stayed in the classroom to eat, but both Yamamoto and Gokudera wanted the privacy of the roof to eat their lunch. While there was no rules saying that no student _couldn't_ eat lunch on the roof, it was just strongly implied. And heavily enforced, usually by a demon Perfect with probably cursed tonfas.

"That was close," he commented, as the trio slowly made their way to their class. They were already late, and while Tsuna was slightly ashamed at that, it also meant that Tsuna didn't want to face the reproachful look his teacher would give them, hearing their reprimand and hearing his classmates snickering. That would be mortifying. Especially with Kyoko-chan there...

"Bah, I could have taken him," Gokudera huffed, expression still sour.

Tsuna sweatdropped. While he didn't want to disagree with his friend, he highly doubted _anyone_ could beat the Perfect. Maybe his friend, Harry? Then again, he never seen Harry violent. Usually, he was like a background character, not really demure and shy. Just not outspoken with people other than Hibari.

"There's only one person who can survive Hibari,"' an ominous voice spoke. Tsuna almost squealed and tripped over himself with how fast he whirled around, trying to find the source. As scary and startling as that was, the voice was also very child-like and squeaky. _Reborn_.

"Who would that be?" Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows, as all of them finally located Reborn. The hitman was strapped up to the ceiling of the hallway, with what seemed like cobwebs. Seeing them made Tsuna a bit sick to his stomach.

"Harry-kun?" Yamamoto offered, thoughtful.

"Correct," Reborn detached himself from the cobwebs, falling gracefully into a crouch in front of them. Standing up straighter, he dusted himself off. "Which only proves the theory that no human being alive can take Hibari Kyoya."

That- that made no sense. "What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, face scrunched up in confusion. _Harry being the only one who can survive Hibari-san. Thus, this proves that no human being alive can take Hibari-san...?_ Harry was alive, wasn't he?

A bad feeling of dread sunk deep into Tsuna's stomach.

Reborn's eyes glinted. "Harry is not one of this world."

There was three different reactions to this.

Gokudera looked confused, before he lit up. "You mean- like, like... a supernatural being?"

Yamamoto just laughed, confused and accepting. "That's weird," was all he said.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Tsuna reacted, in his opinion, in a very normal response to being told that someone was- was- _dead_. "That doesn't make sense, Reborn!" He denied any possibility that Harry might not be _one of this world_ Like- Reborn always sunk low in order to frighten or coerce Tsuna into doing something, so this wasn't that farfetched but _why_.

What's the reasoning behind Reborn telling him this? Did he _need_ one, considering that he was a sadistic little baby?

Tsuna... suddenly didn't want an answer to that question.

"It makes perfect sense, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn told him. Tsuna couldn't see it. Reborn's expression said that he wasn't surprised, and explained, "Are you three aware that between all of us, Hibari included, that we are the _only ones_ who are able to see and interact with Harry?"

He sounded so serious... Tsuna didn't want to believe it.

Gokudera was another matter. "Are we!?" There were literal stars in his eyes, an excited expression on his face. Tsuna couldn't help but feel like he was acting like an overexcited puppy, wanting a treat. "That's amazing, this is surreal," he said, grinning. It was a bit unnerving to see someone usually so grumpy- you know what? Tsuna couldn't say it wasn't normal by now, considering how different Gokudera treated him from others.

Yamamoto blinked, confused. He tilted his head to the side and looked between all of them. "Wait, I'm confused. Is something wrong with Harry-kun?"

"You can't be serious," Tsuna gaped at Reborn. "Harry-san can't be- he-" He couldn't even finish or string together a sentence.

"I'm completely serious. 100% serious." Reborn told him, solemnly. Tsuna paled, even as Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera sputtered excitedly. "Harry doesn't have any records or files proving his existence. CCTV cameras and security footage show that he isn't visible on them. Considering who he attaches himself to, you would think that Hibari would at least make him presentable to the world with the proper legal documents and the likes, in order to avoid suspicion and other troublesome novelties that would occur with Harry not being a legal citizen of Japan."

There was a hidden _so_ in those words.

Tsuna unwillingly grasped it. "So that must mean he doesn't exist," he concluded, uneasily. Ghost and other supernatural spooky things always scared him. The thought of them actually being _real_ , and being in proximity of one made him want to sob.

Reborn's eyes glinted, with an unknown light. "Exactly," he said. "Now that you three know the circumstances of Harry's existence," he continued, while lowering his hat so it could shadow over the top half of his face. "You three can help me fulfil my bucket wish list of killing a ghost."

That- that was so surreal.

"Hah?" Gokudera blinked, eyes wide. "What are you saying, Reborn-san?" He looked vividly disappointed and bewildered. Tsuna felt the same, though probably for different reasons. "You can't kill a ghost! Especially Harry, considering how competent and vivid he is. Just _think_ of the things we could learn from him, the paranormal society will be able to learn so much if they knew about this!"

"I don't think I understand what's going on," Yamamoto admitted, with another laugh of his. "But I don't think Harry deserves to be killed in this mafia game. He's not even a player," he concluded.

"...Why is that on your bucket list, Reborn? Tsuna asked, faintly. Of _course_ Reborn had a bucket list. And of course said bucket list included _placing a hit on a ghost_.

Reborn just gave all of them his signature smirk, before casually walking away.

 _He didn't answer any of them!_

That little-

"You three aren't in class," a voice commented, idly.

Tsuna shrieked, turning around to see Hibari frowning at them all. Harry, the apparent ghost, was standing a little ways behind him, also frowning at them. He didn't appear to be ghostly or sickly pale; pale, yes, sickly? No. Tsuna's eyes raved over him, taking to look for any signs of Reborn's apparent statement. So far, so good-

Except when Tsuna looked at Harry's feet.

 _Was he not wearing any shoes!?_

O-oh dear.

But before anyone could try to defend themselves, or pass out properly, Hibari apparently wasn't going to let _this_ one slide and had enough of them trying to defend themselves. His acidic sliver eyes glinted and a bloodthirsty smirk graced his face.

" _Kamikorosu_."

Tsuna couldn't even let out a scream before Hibari tore through them all.

-0-0-0-

Kyoya was in his HQ later, filing paperwork with a bored expression.

Harry was dozing on the couch, sleepily. Apparently all the 'near death' experiences Reborn had been putting him through tired him out, considering that dealing with all the pain from it cost him energy. It wasn't that different from before, actually. Only this time, Kyoya knew what was making Harry sleepy and tired.

While Harry was _relieved_ that more people than Kyoya could see him, it quickly became apparent that he literally had no idea how to go about it. Socially awkward couldn't even begin to describe it, and he usually was quick to lose his patience and would much rather mope around in typical teenage angst. Kyoya wondered if he was always like that, or if he was influenced too much by Kyoya. While, with Kyoya, Harry was a resigned and apparently patient person, with some typical teenage behaviorism, it was an entirely different story concerning others. Take Reborn, for example.

Harry didn't _hate_ Reborn, per say. Just disliked his general presence.

Yamamoto Takeshi was another person Harry couldn't really go about. It wasn't that Harry _didn't_ want to know more about him, seemingly the first person _other_ than Kyoya to speak to him in _years_. It made sense that Harry was deprived of social interaction.

It was like taking a step forward, and then being forced three steps back. Yamamoto was the step forward, Reborn being the few steps back.

Hibari Kyoya spared Harry a casual glance, before returning to his work. It seemed Harry was satisfied with Kyoya's help and his own little research, which was rather... introverted of him. With how much he chattered and talked to Kyoya, he had mistakenly assumed that Harry was an extrovert. Of course, that was short-sighted of him. He didn't take into consideration that Harry would probably be as socially inept as himself.

It was an amusing thought.

"Kyoya," Harry called, sleepily. "Was it me, or were those three earlier acting weird?"

"They're herbivores," Kyoya replied, shortly. That statement meant two things to the Perfect. One being that herbivores acted generally weird to Kyoya. Two being that they're _herbivores_ , why should Kyoya care how they acted? He was a carnivore, through and through.

"I meant, do you think they can see me?" Harry asked, poking his head over the top of couch to squint at him. "That fluffy haired one with the nudist streak kept on staring at me. And they didn't react weirdly when Yamamoto talked to me."

Kyoya made a noncommittal noise. "If they could, what would that matter to you?"

That made Harry pause, as he sunk down back onto the couch. After a while, he spoke, "Maybe they have answers...," though he sounded doubtful. Kyoya couldn't understand the hope that those 14 year olds having answers to something that both he _and_ Harry combined couldn't' figure out. Granted, Kyoya really didn't put that much effort into figuring that out with Harry.

It was too much trouble.

But Kyoya should have figured that about anything that came with Harry.

It had been weeks since they began to search for answers. Kyoya was becoming more and more reluctant as time went on, and there was no answers. The only reason he kept on going was because he remembers all too well about Harry's dull days, with his distant eyes and tight expression, sullen silences. He then remembers how much _alive_ Harry seemed nowadays, with glinting green eyes and a teasing smile, animated movements and something akin to hope blossoming on his face every time he thinks he was on to something.

Kyoya tried not to think too much about how he felt.

Especially concerning Harry.

 _Troublesome_.

"... Do you even like me?" Harry suddenly asked, making Kyoya pause. He resumed scratching down characters onto the paperwork he was doing, lips pursing slightly. He could feel Harry burning holes into him. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya graced him with an uncomfortable expression. "... I known you for a long time." Was all he said, which made Harry raise both of his eyebrows. Kyoya inwardly snorted, before glancing down back at his paperwork. Truth be told, there was probably no one alive who knew Kyoya almost as much as himself. It felt a bit suffocating at times, which made Kyoya want to _lash out_ , but at other times.

It felt... comfortable.

That was all Kyoya was willing to say on the matter.

Harry just hummed, resuming to take his nap. "I'm just going to take that as you adoring me, then," was his cheeky response. Kyoya gave him a wordless snarl, but didn't move from his chair, already too used to Harry's behavior to really be affected by it anymore.

Which reminds him of something. Kyoya still needed to find someone to purify his tonfas.

Despite how Kyoya could admit that Harry's presence wasn't as annoying as it _could_ be, that still didn't excuse the many times he taunted Kyoya about not being able to discipline him like he was used to.

Forgive and forget?

No, Kyoya never _forgave_. And he never forgets.

-0-0-0-

Harry was slightly disturbed.

 _Who has their hideout in such a rundown place?_

"I don't think this is a good idea," he muttered, behind Kyoya. Of course, the other boy didn't spare him a glance. Harry blew out a sigh and followed, unable to do anything else but glance around and squint at things suspiciously. He was having a _very_ bad feeling about this.

Anticipation strung high in his gut, and he absently fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. All of a sudden, he wanted his wand. Or really anything to be able to hold, and wield efficiently.

Then again, the chances of whoever Kyoya was off to face, they wouldn't see him. Still, that almost made it worse, considering that all Harry could do was sit back and _watch_. And while he lived like that for 10 years, that isn't to say that he was _comfortable_ with it. His transparency to this world came in handy when Kyoya wanted to bite him- then again, that was shot to hell when Reborn brought up the idea of _purifying_ things to be able to land a hit.

Other than all that- Harry was reduced to practically background furniture in terms of combat. Or anything, really.

It was _really_ getting on his nerves, now that they were in this abandoned theme park.

 _Everything will be fine_ , he told himself. _Kyoya is a_ _ **beast**_ _, nothing can get past him_.

The only thing that this existence, and his previous one, had in common was: the world loved to prove him wrong.

"Oya, oya, what's this?" A smooth voice asked, a playful and teasing tone staining each word. It creeped Harry the hell out. Kyoya didn't show any outwardly reaction, staring at the other teenager with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "My, _two_ visitors at once? Aren't I popular?"

The other teenager was dressed in Kokuyo Middle uniform, albeit a bit personalized. His hair was a dark color, with some _serious_ cowlicks going on for him. One of his eyes were a somewhat lighter color than the other, suggesting some type of heterochromia iridum. His expression was another story, something inhumane lining his face. His smile was nothing short of a mocking.

But his words.

"Two?" Harry said, slowly. _He_ should be the one saying that he was getting popular. "You can see me?" Unlike the others, this one gave him a sense of foreboding. Wow. _One_ person he didn't want to see him could see him. This also added to a theory that maybe there had to be a certain type of people, or group, that could see him. But _how_.

The other teenager cocked his head curiously, eyes suddenly sharp on him. Harry didn't flinch, despite how creepy he found the other teenager. He survived Voldemort. He walked to his own death. He could handle creeper mccreeperson. "Am I not supposed to?"

"It doesn't matter," Kyoya suddenly interrupted, voice cold and harsh. It carried a double meaning for Harry, which translated to _shut up, Harry_. Which was- ok, fair, considering this was the dude going after _Kyoya's_ Disciplinary Committee. "There can only be one committee here in Namimori," Kyoya told the other teenager, shortly.

The other teenager's eyes barely left Harry. "Hm, I agree," he mused, eyes suddenly flicking towards the Perfect. "And the one that is going to survive is _mine_ ," the teenager smiled, mocking and taunt. Kyoya's shoulders stiffened.

Kyoya's expression was tight, and unreadable. Well, unreadable if you weren't Harry. To Harry, it clearly said, _was that a fucking threat?_

It was equal parts angry, and equal parts startled, and all the way eager.

Kyoya was always up for a fight.

Sadly, it didn't turn out to be much of a fight. In fact, the other teenager did something that made Harry wheeze and choke on air, despite not having working lungs. An illusion of sakura petals fell around them, falling from the ceiling filled with them. _That wasn't there before_ , Harry reminded himself viciously. No matter how the other teenager claimed otherwise, leading one to believe that he actually spent time to import sakura petals and hang them up on the ceiling. That, and they were way too bright. Something instinctive wiggled in Harry's core, telling him that they weren't real.

But despite that, Kyoya was affected. He fell to a knee, with a tight expression. One of his hands went up to his neck, where Harry squinted at confusedly. Realization dawned on him soon enough, and he had to withhold a groan.

 _Sure, the one time I actually codone Kyoya's actions against a pervert, and it leads to this!_

"Sakura-kura disease," the other teenager mused. He grinned at them both. "It probably hurts to be surrounded by sakura petals, hm?"

Harry gritted his teeth in irritation. "Don't be an asshole," he told the other teenager, concerned for the boy he had been shadowing for 10 years. This was getting dangerous. And Harry was used to seeing dangerous, but not towards them, not towards _Kyoya_. It was horrifying and worrying. "You're not fighting fair."

"I'm hardly fair," the other teenager tells him, sweetly. His eyes were too sharply curious to be anything considered sweet. "Now, onto more important matters," he stands up like a languid cat, stepping down from his small throne. "What do you mean that I shouldn't-"

Kyoya lunged, with a feral expression. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were wild with anger. Tonfas slashed through the air, making the other teenager skitter backwards in surprise. Harry wanted to cheer. For a few moments, it looked like Kyoya was going to get an upperhand on the other teenager.

Except the other teenager disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals, making Kyoya stumble because he threw too much weight into his hit. Kyoya's fighting style was always based on how ferocious he could be, how much he could let loose, almost getting _bored_ in his fights with many people. Him fighting, even with the sakura-kura disease -what the hell kind of disease is _that_ -, was entirely too sloppy, too much weight being thrown around, weight Kyoya wasn't used to throwing around like that. The other teenager apparently had powers of deception, and thus, unpredictable.

"Man, you're fighting like a monster," the teenager commented, appearing beside Harry. Harry flinched away, and instantly turned to face the nonchalant teenager. It was in this moment that Harry was reminded of how utterly _useless_ he was in this situation. A trident shimmered into existence in the teenager's hands, something demonic passing through his features.

Kyoya had staggered back to his knees after his initial attack, but his eyes were blazing as he glared at the other teenager.

Harry just wished he could do _something_ about this situation. To help prevent it from developing into more of a shitty situation than it already is.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" The other teenager asked Harry, curiously. He poised his trident threateningly, apparently dismissing Kyoya's kneeling state to stare at Harry. Standing this close, Harry recognized that one of the other teenager's eyes was red. It had... some sort of character in it, kanji? It was spinning through too many characters for Harry to grasp at one, and deduce which character belongs to which alphabet.

"I highly doubt you can do much damage to me, anyways," Harry replied, not nervous at all. He highly doubted this kid would purify his weapons. Like, who _does_ that? Minus Reborn, and Kyoya's very threatening, er, threats. _He could handle this because_ technically, he didn't have a physical body.

This kid had _nothing_ on him.

 _The world loved to prove him wrong_.

The teenager with a suddenly too sharp, too sweet, smile let out a creepy laugh. The kanji in his eyes settled on something Harry dimly realized was the kanji for two.

"If you really think that, then _die_ ," the teenager told him, moving at him quickly. His trident gleamed, and Harry braced himself. It took almost all of his effort to not squeeze his eyes, not out of fear or worry of actually getting hurt; it was just _really_ uncomfortable to be passed through.

Needless to say, the trident actually made contact with Harry. It hurt, but Harry was more surprised that it actually _pierced_ him and then-

Nothing.

-0-0-0-

It was like reliving his entire life over again.

From his not so good upbringing at the Dursley's, to his Hogwarts letter. From his first friend, Hagrid, to him walking to his death. It left Harry with a deep ache of longing and grief, and it almost threatened to crush his chest. Death. Dying. Dying was the easiest decision Harry could have made when he was alive, but it only figured that even his _afterlife_ was almost as weird and strung out like when he was alive.

5 year old Kyoya snarling at him.

The years spent in Kyoya's presence, the quiet and long nights of trying to move on, trying to do _something_. Little moments of surprise and confusion when other people started to notice him. Everything stretched before Harry, the recalling of his entire life up to this point, and beckoned him to lose himself in their depths.

 _Kyoya's in trouble. I need to_ -

Another voice interjected, sharp and not at all like before.

"What the hell _are_ you?" Awe was barely tainting the words, and Harry was suddenly _very_ aware of someone watching his life, his memories, with him. His presence was soft and cool, like melting ice cream. A name came to mind when Harry noticed this. _Mukuro Rokudo_.

Then all of a sudden, Harry's relatively large expanse of life and memories were gone, and they were standing in a _very_ familiar train station. Mukuro was standing across from him on the platform, looking entirely out of his depth. His trident was nowhere to be seen, and his red eye was once again spinning through kanji rapidly.

Meanwhile, Harry was feeling a very strong bout of nostalgia.

Everything was a bit _too_ much for Harry, his mind and emotions barely comprehending anything and everything. _I'm going to have a freakout at a later time_ , he told himself. Right now, all that mattered was that he was back in the train station with someone who was going to kill him. Mukuro's question rang clearly in his mind.

 _What the hell are you, Harry?_

A ghost. No. Ghosts didn't exist in this new world Harry found himself in. He sometimes amused the thought of being Kyoya's personal guardian angel, but Kyoya- well, Kyoya didn't need one, to be honest. Dead? Alive? And why could only certain people see him? It just didn't make _sense_.

Suddenly, Harry felt a familiar weight on one of his fingers. The Resurrection Stone. As he noticed that, he also noticed a familiar weight and size in his pocket. The Elder Wand. All of a sudden, everything made perfect and no sense at the same time, realization bursting in Harry's chest that left him mentally reeling.

"I'm the Master of Death," Harry whispered, almost to himself.

That realization that that title was _more_ than just a title almost made Harry want to throw up at how high his anxiety rose at that. Then he felt angry, angry at death, those three brothers, Dumbledore, everyone, himself for not _realizing it sooner_ , because it was such a simple solution that Harry felt could solve almost _all_ of his current problems.

It was in the midst of storm raging inside Harry, he barely recognized the feeling of falling. The train station surrounding a wary Mukuro and an angry Master of Death faded away, and left nothing but darkness.

Harry's last coherent thought before Mukuro and himself were suddenly stripped of all senses of identity was this:

 _I hate my life_.

Because it was very apparent that life hated him right back.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

Harry is going to take a more active role in the future, now that he's finally has the answer to all of his problems, apparently, haha.

Agh- I'm so tired and need of caffeine.

-MMS


	6. Chapter 5

**In the End**

 _Chapter 5_

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. If you see an error, please don't hesitate to tell me! :v_

 **Warnings** : General violence. Rushed writing. MOD! elements, though not super apparent. Slight canon divergence.

 **A/N** : I had been slowly working on this for the past few months, and I finally decided it had enough stuff in it to be a sufficient chapter! I know I said that I'll be going by the poll on my profile on what to update next, but that's still being decided on—so, loophole?

Loophole.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, whatever, on the story! I know I don't reply to every review, but I do read them, and they mean a lot! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was fucking _pissed_.

Not only did that damn illusionist humiliate him by actually, quote on quote, 'winning' a fight against him- he did something to Harry. To say Kyoya was a bit startled when the trident pierced Harry, and the fact that he actually disappeared was an understatement. The damned illusionist had collapsed forward, face first into the rotting floor. The sakura blossoms that had crowded up on the ceiling faded away with a swirl of blue mist, and Kyoya had fallen against the ground from the effort that had kept him struggling upright.

Humiliation and slightly agitated worry had kept Kyoya from pulling out his phone, and dialing the DC. He wanted the damned illusionist to wake up again, and for Kyoya to bash his head in with his tonfas. And while he was at it, demand what happened to Harry as well.

Sadly, when the other teenager woke up, Kyoya's ideal scenario wasn't put into play.

Mukuro had twitched, before picking himself up with a stifled gasp. He ran hands down his body, his red eye shifting through kanji wildly as his expression faltered slightly. It hardened after a moment, and the aura darkened considerably around himself. Kyoya had struggled back up at this point, and staggered towards him, putting unnecessary weight into his first swing.

That- that might have been a mistake. But Kyoya was nothing, if not proud.

And now Kyoya was in a collapsed stairway, trapped and probably left to die.

His body ached, and his head throbbed painfully. Kyoya gritted his teeth as he slouched against a surface, the area dark and blurry due to his wavering vision. He was sure he would have passed out from now if it wasn't for that burning sensation, deep and throbbing, that was in his chest, smoothing out his thought process and pushing any pain to the side. Every once in awhile, Kyoya was struck with the novelty that he was, in fact, alone.

Harry didn't come back.

 _Damned illusionist_.

Kyoya tried to take a deep breath, but his throat closed up, and he huffed it back out in rage. His fingers trembled, his beloved tonfas scattered here and there. He was pretty sure one of them were on the other side of the collapsed rubble. The burning rage deepend, and Kyoya shifted, relieving the painful pressure on one of his legs, hissing tightly through his teeth. He didn't want to risk getting up lest he humiliate himself any further, he needed to gather his strength, get out of here, and find that damned illusionist.

Then-

Kyoya shifted, breathing slightly tightened. Harry's face flashed through his mind, his mind shuffling through the memories until he remembers his first meeting with the herbivore he had spent so much time with.

Then he'd find Harry.

 _After_ he'd bring that pineapple bastard to his knees, however.

-0-0-0-

"Maa, maa, it's such a nice day, isn't it?" Yamamoto enthused, during their small lunch break. Tsuna glanced at him, eyes wandering to his bandaged forearm, and withheld a wince. He nodded, glancing away.

And moved onto more pressing matters.

"Why is Harry-san on the table?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping a bit. After their encounter at the Flora and Fauna, they had stumbled upon an unconscious Harry. An unconscious _alive_ Harry, not a ghost like Reborn had told them. Tsuna had felt like he had suffered a cruel prank, really, and shot a wary glance at Reborn.

"Do you just want to dump his body on the cold and hard ground, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn quipped, around a yawn. "What a cruel boy you are," he said, seriously, making Tsuna flail.

"I'm not saying that!" He snapped, before wincing. "But how are we going to eat with him, er, in the way?"

"In the way? He is your unconscious responsibility, and you called him 'in the way'?" Reborn tsked and shook his head sadly. "What a cruel and cold boy you are."

"Stop twisting my meaning around like that," Tsuna complained, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I feel bad enough that I had actually thought he was a ghost, I don't need you to further my guilt by twisting my meaning around like that, Reborn," he told his sadistic tutor baby.

Gokudera huffed, looking vaguely disappointed. He poked at Harry's hand experimentally, deflating a bit. "I really thought- Bah," Gokudera scowled and glanced down. "Nevermind," he grumbled.

"Oh, come on," Yamamoto grinned, already untying the cloth from the around the bentos his dad had given them. He passed them around. "Just because Harry stopped being a 'ghost' in this game doesn't mean he still can't play. And just think, we have another friend to come along with us on this mission," he enthused.

"With him unconcious? How the hell is he supposed to help?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Er," Tsuna cut in, awkwardly. "Well, he usually follows Hibari around. Do you think he might know where Mukuro is?"

"Or Hibari just left him to die," came Reborn's ominous and helpful comment.

"Don't say that," Tsuna stressed, a bit freaked out. "I don't think Hibari would just- do that?" _Would he_? Tsuna honestly didn't know, Hibari was a carnivore, as the perfect had said so many times himself- and if Tsuna remembers correctly, carnivores generally tend to abandon their weak and sickly.

"I don't know," Gokudera supplied, expression a bit solemn.

"Don't be so negative towards Hibari-san," Yamamoto laughed. "I'm sure he didn't leave him. They're best friends, after all."

That was subjective, Tsuna couldn't help but think. But- Tsuna didn't want to think that Hibari was actually like that, so he nodded. "Y-yeah," he agreed, and glanced down at the unconscious teenager in front of them.

Harry looked a bit uneasy. His expression was twisted in a grimace, and his hands kept on clenching and unclenching into fists. He was dressed in his rather normal outfit,and had twigs and leaves in his already messy hair. When they had found him sprawled out, breathing rather rapidly, Tsuna had noticed that he was clutching at a rather polished stick. It had taken him a few moments to wrench it from Harry's bruising grip, and to put it inside his back pocket, too worried about the fact that Harry was found, and that he was apparently _alive_.

Bianchi had determined that he was fine, just unconscious, and offered to carry him until they found a safer spot to deposit him, or until he woke up.

"Maybe I should feed him," Bianchi offered, pulling up her chopsticks. "Food cures everything," she told them seriously, and Tsuna's eyes narrowed in on the rotting haze that had already overtaken her sushi.

"Er," Yamamoto cut in, quickly. "I think- If anyone needs to feed him, I will," he laughed, quickly. Bianchi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, making Yamamoto fidget slightly.

"Are you saying that I can't even do that?" Bianchi warned, low.

Gokudera made a face. "We're trying to save him, not kill him," he snapped at his sister, before glancing away and turning slightly green. He clutched at his stomach.

Bianchi sniffed, offended. She pulled away her chopsticks, though, thankfully.

Tsuna breathed an inward sigh of relief.

For lunch, Bianchi had brought her soup. Yamamoto's dad had also made them bentos and gave them some tea, and Tsuna was silently relieved about that. It was a bit hard to set things around Harry, who was currently using the picnic table they were resting at as a bed- in the end, everyone decided that maybe Harry would lay on the ground. Yamamoto even offered to take off his jacket so Harry could use that as an impromptu pillow.

After Harry was moved safely off to the side, and out of the way, it was much easier to place their respective food and drink on the table. Tsuna tried not to feel too bad, casting helpless little glances at the unconscious and older teenager every once in a while. Still, he was kind of glad that they decided to move Harry because-

Well. Bianchi's soup exploded.

And while that might not differ much from Bianchi's normal style of food, when everyone had blanched away from the explosion- Yamamoto's tea and sushi exploded, leaving everyone scrambling for cover behind the picnic table. Gokudera had tsked, scanning the surrounding area with a trained eye, even as he readied his dynamite.

"There," he muttered, before tossing the dynamite at an old building in the distance. The following explosion exposed the cover of their unknown attacker.

That is when they met a girl named M.M.

It had surprised everyone when Bianchi had volunteered to battle with her.

As it turns out, Bianchi's habit of turning anything she touches into poison cooking came rather handy. Tsuna couldn't help but wince in sympathy when M.M had accidentally ingested some when she tried to use her Burning Vibrato attack after coming in contact with Bianchi. Bianchi just smirked rather nastily when M.M collapsed, twitching and frothing at her feet. Tsuna sighed, and startled when Bianchi turned back to them and declared that she only did that so her darling Reborn wouldn't wake up from his nap. _Of course_ , Tsuna thought as Bianchi fussed over the napping sadistic baby, _I should have known_.

When the hell did Reborn go to sleep anyways? And how the hell did he not wake up from all that noise?

"Ugh," a muffled voice came from behind him, making Tsuna jerk and glance down at Harry. Tsuna felt his heart jump into his throat, feeling that familiar anxiety jerk up inside him. It came with the territory of Harry usually trailing behind Hibari, and any encounter with Hibari usually ended with stone cold violence. It also came with the fact that Tsuna didn't know Harry all that well.

"Harry-kun!" Yamamoto blinked, kneeling beside the older teenager. Harry's expression grimaced, before jaded green eyes slowly blinked open. Harry squinted up at the sky in confusion, licking his lips. "Harry-kun, are you okay?"

"Um," Harry responded, slowly. "I think? Where-" Harry's eyes widened, and he shot up, hands patting his pockets and shirt quickly. "I need- Where's Kyoya?"

"You need what?" Yamamoto blinked. "Ah, I don't know where Hibari-senpai could be, haha," Yamamoto admitted with a sheepish chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

Tsuna cleared his throat, and tried not to wither at the even and rather panicked stare that Harry gave him. "Looking- looking for this?" While that statement could have been cool coming from anyone else, even cheeky in some instances- coming from Tsuna, it fell rather flat and weak. He flushed, even as he pulled out the polished stick that he had gotten from Harry just an hour before.

Harry's expression dropped with relief, and he sent a crooked and relieved grin at Tsuna. His expression was still slightly dazed, and he struggled to stand upright. Yamamoto had stood up with him, hovering close in case Harry decided to take a dive towards the ground. "I'm glad you have that," Harry said, seriously. "It'd be- where are we?" He cut himself, blinking at his surroundings. Frowning, he glanced at his feet and wiggled his toes into the grass, an unknown and distant expression crossing his face.

"We're at Kokuyo Land," Yamamoto supplied, brightly. "We're on a mission," making Harry blink. He took a few hesitant steps forward, before he grew more confident and walked towards Tsuna. "What's that stick, Harry-kun?"

"Er," Harry stumbled to say, even as Tsuna handed him his stick. He palmed is nervously, staring intently at his hands. "It's...important to me. What are you guys doing here? A mission?" He turned a contemplative look at them, and Tsuna was suddenly reminded that he was older than them, a haggard and quiet expression on his face. "Is it for Mukuro?"

Tsuna blanched. That name. "Er," he scrambled to say. "He- he's- yes."

Harry's expression didn't change. "You guys should go home," he told them. "He's dangerous."

"What? Have you saw him?" Gokudera asked, dubious and slightly annoyed. "He can't be that bad," he muttered. "I bet I could take him," he continued, making Tsuna flail and almost sputter. Gokudera really shouldn't be so eager to fight literally everything, Tsuna bemoaned.

"Kyoya couldn't even take him," Harry mused. He palmed his stick, staring at it. "He's- a different type of person, a dangerous type. He's like a little sociopath with special abilities," he admitted. "I need to find Kyoya."

The revelation left Tsuna reeling.

 _Hibari Kyoya couldn't even take him!?_

Tsuna wanted to wail. If the _**beast**_ couldn't take him, what are the chances that _he_ could? He whirled around to look for Reborn's guidance, or anything, but he was still asleep, and in Bianchi's arms. Bianchi look solemn and contemplative, staring intently at Harry. When she caught his eye, she gave him a mindful shrug. That- that wasn't helpful, Tsuna thought wildly. He swung back around to stare at Harry's heavy look, making him almost wilt.

"We won't leave," Gokudera snapped. Something gleamed in his eyes. "I need to find that Hibari-freak as well," he said, making Harry falter. "I need to give him something," Gokudera said meaningfully, making Harry stare at him. There was a brief moment of connection between them, Harry's expression crumpling up slightly before he blew out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. He looked incredibly put out.

"Fine, whatever," Harry muttered, mutinously. "I just want to find Kyoya," he said.

"Ma, you guys are close," Yamamoto commented, making Harry wince.

"We've known each other a long time," Harry supplied. "I only had him to talk to for a long time," he also added, a bit mysteriously. Tsuna stared at him, something itching the back of his head at the words. It was almost wistful, something unknown, but Harry didn't look like he was revealing that past anytime soon. So Tsuna swallowed, and tried to gather up his broken courage the best he could.

"Then let's keep going, then," Tsuna said, straightening his shoulders. Harry was just looking for his friend, his only friend, and- Tsuna wanted to help with that the best he could. At Harry's relieved yet complex grimace, he had a feeling that Harry wasn't one to take help that easily.

But he let them come anyways.

-0-0-0-

Harry kept a stubborn grip on the elder wand.

Being the Master of Death was- something. He vaguely recalled the tale, and was slightly put out over the fact that it wasn't just that, a _tale_. No, no, no, it just _had_ to be real, and it just _had_ to drag Harry along for a ride. The least it could have done was left an instruction manual or something, or even a sticky note with something saying, _oh hey, by the way, you mastered all of the Deathly Hallows! Good luck figuring out what that exactly means_!

Not to mention that it left Harry feeling more confused than not.

Why exactly was he practically bound to Kyoya, again?

It felt like something was fucking with him, at this point.

"Hey, hey, Harry-kun?" Yamamoto asked, after they dealt with another one of Mukuro's underlings. Birds was a creepy pervert, and Harry was tempted to hex him if he wasn't so unsure with his newly acquainted body and magic. His whole being felt light and jittery, almost slippery, and Harry was afraid that he might become transparent again at a moment's notice.

His heart thudded rather heavily in his chest, at the sheer anxiety that his reclaimed body brought with it.

"What?" Harry replied, as they kept moving forward. Gokudera was hovering close to Tsuna, and Bianchi and the devil's incarnate Reborn lingered behind them. That left Yamamoto and him walking in between; Harry had shoved his hands into his pocket, one of them clinging onto the elder wand. The ring and his invisibility cloak wasn't on him when he was found, something he found out after asking Tsuna for more details about how he had come into their little group while unconscious.

"Does Hibari-san consider you a carnivore, in his standards?" Yamamoto sounded genuinely curious.

Harry snorted. "I think I classify as more of an annoyance to him, more than anything." Seeing as of that most of their shared time together, Harry was transparent and immune to Kyoya's 'bites of death'. Now that was shot to shit, now that he thinks about it; Harry couldn't bring himself to dread it any more than usual, considering the fact that even when he was transparent, Reborn had brought up the idea of _blessed_ things hurting him.

"Ah, but you guys always hang out together," Yamamoto mused. "He wouldn't hang out with you if you didn't interest him, right?" _More like we had no choice_ , Harry thought, lamely.

"I guess?" Harry shrugged. "He's a- good kid," Harry averted his eyes, unable to think of anything else. "...Well, I like him?" After 10 years of closely following him, it was hard not to feel somewhat sentimental towards Kyoya.

Thinking about him made Harry's fingers twitch.

Mukuro was a dangerous kid, almost on the same level of Kyoya. Probably even more dangerous considering Mukuro had a goal in mind, ambitious, and was clever. Kyoya was a simpler kind of dangerous, just a predator protecting his territory. Mukuro had something to prove, it seemed.

Their shared experience of reliving Harry's memories was only one-sided. Mukuro knew what Harry was capable of, and as of right now, the only one who knew of his title. Harry had no idea _why_ or how it happened, but he had to somewhat thank the other dangerous boy for the revelation. With the simple recognition of his title, his body's existence came back along with his magic, probably even _more_ , and-

Harry wanted to sob in relief, honest.

Or destroy stuff in frustration, because seriously, _what the hell_? Harry was stuck in practically limbo for 10 years! _10 years_! So much time wasted, so much- augh, Harry glowered off into the distance.

"Are you worried for Hibari-san, Harry-kun?" Yamamoto smiled, wanly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Hibari-san will be fine. He's Hibari-san, after all." Harry sighed; right he was, though. Still, Kyoya's idea of getting through stuff was hit it until it stopped resisting.

He highly doubted that would work with a calculative and manipulative Mukuro.

"Yamamoto-kun's right," Tsuna shied a glance behind them. "We'll find him, don't worry, Harry-san." There was something genuine about Tsuna, that Harry noticed after talking to him and observing him today. It made him trust him instantly, which was off-putting and made Harry avert his eyes.

"Oi," Gokudera sent him a glare. It seemed pretty standard at this point, and Harry dealt with Kyoya for 10 years, so it didn't faze him. "If you've seen Mukuro, then what is he like? His fighting style? Have you seen any of his weaknesses?" Harry hummed, a bit bemused. What an analytical view to battling; it was something that Harry never excelled at, considering the fact that he was instinctive in that department.

Still, this was something he could manage. "I think he's an illusionist. He can conjure up illusions, which is very tricky. One of his eyes are red, and it flashes through kanji; I think it- helps him? Like different type of modes come along with them."

"Oh, like Ken!" Yamamoto enthused, with a serious smile. At Harry's curious look, he explained further, with a sheepish laugh, "Ken was a part of all this. He was able to take on different characteristics of different animals by changing his teeth- kind of like a game cartridge?" That sounded- weird.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"Wait, Harry-san," Tsuna interrupted, thankfully. "You said- that one of his eyes were _red_?" He sounded confused, everyone pausing. Gokudera looked thoughtful, even as Tsuna's expression scrunched up. "They both weren't- black? What did he look like?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "He is a teenager, around Kyoya's age. His hair is indigo. His eyes are heterochromia iridium." At the teenager's confused glance, Harry smiled, slightly. "That means two different colored eyes, Tsuna-kun. His outfit is a modified version of the Kokuyo Middle uniform. He's around my height, I think," he shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

All three teenagers shared a look, prompting Harry to glance at Bianchi for explanation. She appeared to be more around his age, even though Kyoya was slowly inching closer to his age than 10 years ago. The other teenager shrugged, mildly, bemused as him. The devil's incarnate was contemplative, staring at nothing.

"N-nothing, Harry-san," Tsuna finally said, continuing walking. His fists were clenched nervously at his side. "Just a bad feeling."

"Ah, yes, the bad feeling that all three people feel simultaneously," Harry muttered. "Look, if something's bothering you guys, just tell me. The most annoying thing in the world is misunderstandings and kept information," Harry said, frowning. Yamamoto laughed, even as Gokudera hitched on a scowl and aimed it towards him.

"The information we had received seems to be incorrect," the devil's incarnate murmured, carefully. Harry turned towards him, raising a curious eyebrow. Reborn smirked at him, making Harry narrow his eyes slightly at the devil baby. "Let's keep going," he ordered, languidly.

Tsuna's nervous look worsened. "Before we came here, Harry-san," Tsuna reluctantly moved forward, prompting Harry to keep up with him so they could talk more easily. Gokudera eyed him suspiciously from the other side of Tsuna, but didn't say anything. "We've been briefed on—this," he vaguely gestured around them, sounding weak. "The picture we have of Mukuro Rokudo doesn't look anything like what you described."

Harry's eyebrows raised. Briefed? These kids were _briefed_? That sounds more like a Disciplinary Committee thing to do more than these rag-tag group of friends. Still, Harry dragged his eyes towards Reborn, the devil's incarnate, and inwardly frowned. There was something more here, Harry was sure; didn't the devil's incarnate say something along the lines of being a hitman?

Just _what_ exactly is _wrong_ with this town?

Palming the Elder Wand, a bit more worriedly, Harry shrugged, mindfully. "I guess it makes sense for someone like Mukuro to have accomplices. Kyoya tore through a lot of other students before we reached him." If Harry wasn't used to Kyoya's tendency to be utterly brutal, it would have been a visceral scene to witness. As it was, the old thrum of impressed horror and exasperation was all Harry could bring himself to feel.

If anything, Tsuna looked even less assured. He slumped slightly, and Harry could tell he was trying to regulate his breathing as normally as he could. "Yeah," Tsuna muttered, anxiously. He swallowed, dryly. "Makes sense," he agreed.

If the kid didn't look like he was walking to his death, Harry would feel more amused. As it was, Harry sighed, and seemingly couldn't resist the allure of Tsuna's fluffy head of hair; he reached forward, and patted Tsuna's head, smiling as confidently as he could when Tsuna jerked and sent him a wide-eyed glance.

"I don't know what might happen, but I'm sure everything will turn out alright. It always does in the end." Harry said, glancing up at the luminous sky above them. In his perpetual state of limbo, his bodily sensations were limited to numbness and the feeling of nothingness. Occasionally, when he was trying to become something more than transparent, there would be a painful and aching chill that sunk deep into the core of his limbs, and fingers. Now, he could feel the slight breeze, the grass and rough ground beneath his feet; it was almost too much, overwhelming his senses, and Harry's heart thudded hotly in his chest at how utterly overwhelmed he felt. Still, he was one of the oldest here, and Harry couldn't bring himself to leave them be.

The woes of a hero complex.

Tsuna searched his face, before nodding slowly. Straightening his shoulders, Tsuna blew out a sigh. "Thank you, Harry-san," he said, quietly. He looked a bit more confident. Still looking a bit anxious, he looked a bit surer about himself.

"Tch," Gokudera grumbled, sending one last worried look towards Tsuna. "As if I'd let anything bad happen, especially to the 10th!"

"We're all friends here," Yamamoto butted in, throwing an arm around Harry's and Tsuna's shoulder. The movement made Harry wobble slightly, but he quickly regained his footing, sending Yamamoto a bemused glance. "That's what friends are here for, right? Helping each other out, haha," Yamamoto's optimism made something twinge inside Harry, and he felt incredibly sentimental now.

His old friends flashed through his mind, the twinge growing into something bitter and fragile. Harry pushed it down, thinking of Kyoya. Kyoya, whom he shadowed for 10 years, alone with that dangerous criminal, someone who was on another level than Kyoya.

He hoped Kyoya was alright.

They walked for a bit, before Bianchi stopped them, claiming something about seeing someone in the trees. Harry had tensed, and his grip tightened on the Elder Wand. He briefly recounted the spells he could remember, feeling a slight and uneasy stir beneath his skin. It was a weird feeling that Harry couldn't properly identify, causing the feeling of worms beneath his skin, an anxious and nervous lurch rocking his stomach.

 _Could he do this_?

Thankfully, it was only a—kid?

 _Okay, what the hell_. "Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head, and tried to look encouragingly at the kid, who looked distressed. "Why aren't you home?" If anything, Fuuta looked even _more_ distressed.

"I'm staying with Mukuro-san," Fuuta admitted, expression crumpling. "I'm not coming home," his eyes flickered towards Harry, before returning to Tsuna. "I can't come home," he choked out, before turning and running into the forest.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna yelled after him, chasing him without hesitation.

Harry was ready to chase after him, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera, before a flying steel beam blocked their path. It narrowly missed Harry's bare foot, making him wince and skitter backwards in surprise, accidentally bumping into Yamamoto. Unless Namimori was growing weirder, and randomly started to have random and raining steel beams fall from the sky—it must mean…

Almost collectively, everyone turned and spotted a strange man standing there. His face was shadowed, but he was tall, holding a huge ball and chain. "Damn it," Gokudera swore liberally, looking visibly torn between chasing after his friend and glaring intensely at the strange man.

"It's the man from the photo," Yamamoto exclaimed, the bat he was carrying clenched between his hands. Harry felt the tension in the air, and withdrew his wand, palming it nervously. "What do we do?" Harry could tell that he was worried for Tsuna too, with how his eyes drifted back towards the forest where that Fuuta kid and Tsuna disappeared.

"You guys go ahead, find Tsuna," Harry ordered, stepping forward. Despite the anxious and nervous tension thrumming through him, his voice was confident, and didn't waver. It was relieving to know that he acted more confident than he felt, and despite not needing the mindset for the past 10 years, he felt the cool wash of instinctive _fight_ mode come over him. Almost naturally, his breathing evened out, and his mind cleared, ready.

He still felt slightly sick to his stomach, though.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera hissed at him, disbelieving.

"Harry-kun," Yamamoto breathed, wide-eyed.

"Go ahead, it's okay," Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the other man. He was still standing there, creepily. He swallowed, nervous. "I'll catch up soon, so don't worry about me. I survived for this long, after all," he tried to convince them, and Gokudera was sputtering behind him.

"You bastard," Gokudera was muttering. "You can't be serious," he continued.

"We can't just leave you, Harry-kun!" Yamamoto insisted over Gokudera's indecisive mutterings. Bianchi and the devil's incarnate was silent behind them, and Harry could feel everyone's attention on him. "What about Hibari-san?"

"Just _go_ ," Harry said, mutinously. "You got a mission, don't you? Go help your friend, I'll be _fine_ , I promise," he risked a hard glance towards the younger teens, Gokudera's mouth clamping shut. Yamamoto looked a bit more stubborn. "Just go find Kyoya for me while you're at it," Harry's eyes met Gokudera's, who looked like Harry was kicking his favorite puppy around and telling him it was a football.

"Fine," Gokudera seethed. "Let's go," he demanded, already starting his way towards the forest. Bianchi sent one last, lingering, glance at Harry, before opting to follow Gokudera. Reborn's fancy hat hid his expression, and all that was left was Yamamoto, who was standing stubbornly beside him. "Oi, baseball idiot?"

"I'll stay here, and help Harry-kun," Yamamoto decided. " _We'll_ catch up," he said this was an easy-going smile, and Gokudera sputtered. Harry grunted, slightly annoyed, but kept his eyes on the strange man. "There's strength in numbers, right?"

"I hate you both," Gokudera snarled, before leaving. Harry hoped he could find Kyoya, and help him. Yamamoto stepped up beside Harry, hands still clenching his baseball bat. His easy-going expression was faltering slightly, his lips pursed seriously.

"Are you really going to fight with that, er, stick?" Yamamoto sounded worried, laughing uneasily.

Harry shrugged. "You're fighting with a baseball bat," he commented. The strange man they were facing off looked like he was done letting them talk, stalking forward. He began to swing his large, probably heavy, ball ominously. "I'm more than what I seem, ya' know?"

They didn't have any more time to speak, considering the fact that the strange man threw his ball at them. While it fell short a couple of meters, the air pressure created by that forceful swing caused the already two springing apart teens to stumble backwards. Momentarily surprised, Harry allowed himself to roll with it, crouching and wincing as the sore bottoms of his feet ached at the rough movement. Yamamoto had followed his lead, rolling away, steading himself with his baseball bat.

Harry was used to violence, seen it for 10 years by shadowing Kyoya. Before that, he was in a war, albeit a _magical_ war that required magic and not that much physical fighting involved other than dodging and advancing. Not to mention the fact that he felt incredibly rusty, the old-forgotten feeling of magic that he had was being mixed up with the anxious and insecurity thrumming inside him.

Still, Harry couldn't help but feel momentary anticipation rush through him, the thrill of an upcoming fight making him clench the Elder Wand tighter.

Maybe Kyoya was rubbing off on him more than he'd like to admit.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read!

I still have no idea where I'm going with this story.

See ya 'round, peeps!

-mms


End file.
